


The Chronicles of Derek

by Vodolej



Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Prison, Cannibalism, Crossdressing, Dark!Derek, Forced Feminization, Injury, M/M, Mpreg, Public Sex, Rape, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Основой для фика была заявка: "Дерек/Стайлз. Тюремный АУ в космическом антураже (особенно, если напомнит Хроники Риддика), без изнасилований Стайлза, секс с принуждением, но только с Дереком, можно прилюдный секс, хеппи енд и они сбегают с тюрьмы".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chronicles of Derek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sabira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabira/gifts).



> Фик написан на ВИП-фест. Эта часть, вся целиком, написана мной, но есть и второй вариант со своим исходом и финалом (тоже хорошим, спойлер-спойлер!). Прочитать его можно по этой ссылке: http://archiveofourown.org/works/738863.

**_Смотрящий на Крематории:_ ** _Есть заключённые и осуждённые. Осуждённые живут по правилам и знают, к кому следует относиться с уважением. А заключённые готовы при первой же возможности сдать своего брата. Помогают охране и начальству, позорят честных ребят. К кому причислить тебя?_ _  
**Риддик:**  Меня? Я тут проездом.(с)_

**ВИК** :

Эдди, если бы я был  пиратом, то бросил бы тебя на растерзание команде.

**ХОРОШИЙ ПАРЕНЬ ЭДДИ** :

Ха, ты бы приберёг меня для себя. Видно четыре года траханья в жопу шпаны не прошли для тебя даром.

**ВИК** :

Я мог бы прикончить тебя, Goodboy, но я сделаю тебя сучкой для своей собаки.

**ХОРОШИЙ ПАРЕНЬ ЭДДИ** :

Ну, разве это не фокус, пап? В тюрьму сел белый, а вышел ниггер. Видно его там ниггеры слишком часто трахали и заразили его разум. (с)

 

\- Это что за клоун? – негромко спросил Дерек, наблюдая за новеньким.

 

Тот, как дикий звереныш, шарахался от всех и прижимался спиной к переборке. Судя по его глазам – огромным, полным отчаяния и тоскливого ужаса - тот ждал, что его вот-вот начнут скопом бить или опускать.

Дерек лениво ухмыльнулся.

 

\- Это новенький, - сообщил Джексон, тоже наблюдая за пацаном. – Дженим Стилински.

\- Ты откуда знаешь? – заинтересовался Дерек, покосившись на Джексона.

\- Я целое утро в архиве работал, - поморщился тот и облизнул губы тонким, раздвоенным змеиным языком. – Как раз дело на этого… крошку пришло.

\- Молодой какой, - удивился Айзек, выглядывая из-за плеча Джексона. – Кого он мог убить? Соседскую собачку?

Дерек несколько секунд ехидно смотрел на Айзека, но тот сделал вид, будто не заметил взгляда.

\- А ничего такой, сочненький, - пробормотал Джексон.

Его глаза пожелтели, зрачок сузился, став тонким, как иголка.

 

Пацан как раз взглянул на них и затравленно сглотнул, видимо, сразу вспомнив неписаное правило не смотреть в глаза другим преступникам, особенно, если не знаешь их статус. Дерек уже давно так не развлекался.

 

В Аркатрац попадало не так много преступников, однако все они были законченные преступники, ублюдки, которых Мировой совет навечно сослал гнить в этих стенах. Даже по Айзеку, уж насколько он выглядел как ангелок, было заметно, что внутри этого парня есть червоточина, и что он способен, не моргнув глазом, вышибить кому-нибудь мозги.

А вот новенький выглядел как невинная овечка, которая шла-шла и провалилась в волчье логово, и теперь не знает, что делать и как спасаться, как вести себя - зато отлично видит, как волки кружат рядом, смыкая кольцо.

Никакой гнильцы в пацане не было, по крайней мере, на первый взгляд. Был безмерный ужас, на который Дерек, например, реагировал как на пирожное с масляным кремом.

И не только Дерек.

 

\- Так кого он все-таки убил? – тихо спросил Айзек, наблюдая, как вокруг мальчишки начинается нездоровый ажиотаж.

\- Никого он не убил, конечно, - высокомерно ответил Джексон, облизываясь. – Он сенаторский сынок.

\- Ого! – хмыкнул Дерек.

\- А тут он что делает? – изумился Айзек. – О, смотрите-ка, им даже Арджент заинтересовался.

\- А тут он переживает папочкино падение, - догадался Дерек, хмурясь.

 

Крис Арджент что-то спрашивал, улыбаясь совершенно по-волчьи. Пацан заторможено кивал и вздрагивал от каждой улыбки. В глубине души Дерек его отлично понимал – Арджент никогда не ухмылялся без повода, и поводы эти чаще всего были крайне неприятными.

\- Папу пристрелили, а на сынулю повесили пачку преступлений, - пояснял Джексон Айзеку, который никак не мог взять в толк, что такой приличный мальчик забыл в тюрьме, из которой нет выхода.

\- Так он совсем не виноват? – изумился Айзек.

\- Совсем не виноватых не бывает, - веско ответил Дерек. – Родился – уже виноват.

\- Политика – грязная штука, - важно покивал Джексон.

Они в унисон вздрогнули, когда мальчишка вдруг закричал – громко и страшно, как испуганный заяц.

Давненько в Аркатраце не раздавались таких звуков: все знали, что вести себя надо прилично и мужественно. Только новенький не знал, поэтому брыкался, вопил и дергался, пока Арджент тащил его за локоть в сторону своего блока под предвкушающие хохотки своих ребят. Новенький упирался ногами, цеплялся свободной рукой за решетки и вел себя как девчонка какая-то, но в этом, пожалуй, ничего удивительного не было – судя по всему, Арджент расписал ему будущие перспективы.

 

Да и какими они могут быть в тюряге у такого молоденького и смазливого холеного мальчика?

 

И все-таки Дереку самоуправство Арджента не понравилось. Мальчишка как раз обернулся, скривив в крике розовый рот, а Дерек мимолетно подумал, что от обслуживания таким ротиком он не отказался бы и сам. Конечно, когда Арджент натрахается сам и натрахаются его охотники, пацана отдадут во всеобщее пользование, однако к тому времени он будет таким потасканным, что на него позарятся только младшие, вот вроде Айзека.

А Дерека малость подзаебало дрочить стаканчиком с поролоновой губкой внутри.

 

\- Нет-нет-нет, - быстро пробормотал Джексон, следя за выражением его лица. - Ну что ты делаешь?

Дерек, не слушая его, быстро шагнул вперед и загородил Ардженту проход. Через секунду за его спиной нарисовались исходящий тихим негодованием Джексон и Айзек, который так и не понял, зачем Дерек полез в разборку. Еще через несколько секунд замаячил Бойд, который до этого мирно ел в углу, а из коридора почти бесшумно выскользнули Скотт и Эрик. Дерек их не столько заметил краем глаза, сколько почувствовал их присутствие.

Мальчишка перестал орать и уставился на них расширенными глазами. У него дрожали губы, да и сам он трясся, словно оторванный лист жести на ветру.

 

\- Дерек, - вежливо и обманчиво любезно проговорил Крис Арджент, щуря пронзительные, холодные синие глаза.

За его спиной моментально нарисовались охотники. Дерек ощутил, что от напряжения, повисшего в блоке, волосы буквально искрят и встают дыбом.

 

\- Какие-то проблемы? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался Арджент.

Мальчишка, из-за которого разгорелся сыр-бор, шумно сглотнул и попытался выдернуть руку, но Арджент машинально стиснул его так, что тот скривился.

\- Не думаю, что нам стоит устраивать насилие, - невозмутимо сказал Дерек. – Мы ведь цивилизованные люди.

Он усмехнулся, показав длинные заостренные клыки. Пацан невольно заскулил и чуть было не спрятался у Арджента за спиной. Вообще пиздец.

\- Верно, - согласился Крис и почти разжал хватку. – Цивилизованные.

\- Так может мальчик сам выберет? – культурно предложил Дерек.

Мальчик снова сглотнул и принялся бегать взглядом от одного к другому.

Крис негромко рассмеялся, а через секунду смеялись все, включая Дерека, только бедный пацан крутил головой и то бледнел, то краснел.

\- Смешно, - заключил Арджент, отсмеявшись.

\- Забавно, - согласился Дерек, мгновенно серьезнея. – Проблема в том, что я тоже хочу этого паршивца.

\- И как же мы будем делить? – заинтересованно спросил Крис и сделал знак своим ребятам убрать самодельные ножи, которые появились словно по волшебству.

 

Мальчишка выбрал именно этот момент, когда Арджент отвлекся, вырвался из его хватки и отскочил подальше, пока его не поймали. Дерек и моргнуть не успел, а новенький уже жался за его спиной.

\- Вот и поделили, - заключил Дерек, сладко улыбаясь.

\- Послушай-ка, Хейл, - начал Арджент, зверея. – Мне кажется, что дела так не делаются.

\- А мне кажется, что теперь это моя сучка, - спокойно заявил Дерек, поймал пацана, крепко сжал его за шею и надавил на загривок.

Мальчишка рухнул перед ним на колени от неожиданности, а Дерек повозил его мордой о свою ширинку, помечая.

\- Можешь, конечно, с ним в десна целоваться, Крис,  - продолжил он, как будто не слышал негодующего фырканья снизу, - но я бы не стал.

Мальчишка уперся ему в бедра локтями, попытался отпихнуть, но Дерек только посмотрел ему в глаза – и тот моментально унялся и позволил прижать себя лицом к штанине.

 

\- Еще посчитаемся, - пообещал Арджент, ненавидяще прищурясь.

\- Ты мне угрожаешь? – Дерек вскинул бровь.

\- Обещаю, - мрачно сказал Арджент.

Дерек ухмыльнулся и отошел в сторону, таща новенького за собой. За ними пошли его волки, а сердитый Арджент прошел мимо, уводя своих людей.

\- В наш блок, живо, - прошипел Дерек и зашагал, волоча свою проблемную добычу.

 

***

 

\- Ну, зачем, зачем ты ввязался? – простонал Джексон, тем не менее, с интересом рассматривая новичка.

Тот забился в угол, тер лицо и смотрел на всех блестящими глазами. Нос у него немного припух, а губы покраснели, став еще соблазнительней.

 

\- Как делить будем? – не удержался Джексон.

Новенький вздрогнул.

\- Делить? – удивился Дерек. – Никак. Это моя сучка.

\- Твоя? – прищурился Джексон, которому вечно было нужно больше всех. – А как же стая? Братство волков?

\- Да потом поделюсь, конечно, - отмахнулся от него Дерек и расплылся в ухмылке, заметив, как новенький боязливо поджал руки и ноги.

\- Ты его сначала наизнанку вывернешь, а потом конечно поделишься, - недовольно сказал Айзек. – Когда он будет как выпотрошенный кальмар.

\- Кто еще желает оспорить мои права? – негромко, почти дружелюбно спросил Дерек, даже не показывая зубы.

Стало очень тихо, Джексон поежился и отступил, Айзек потупился и пожал плечами.

\- Ну, вот и славно, - улыбнулся Дерек.

 

Он сделал жест, чтобы все выметались, и когда за последним из стаи закрылась решетка, поманил мальчишку к себе.

От предвкушения ломило в висках. В последний раз Дерек трахал живого человека несколько лет назад, и уже смутно помнил, каково это – тыкаться членом в теплое тело.

Мальчишка выбрался из своего угла, выпрямился и осторожно подошел, дергаясь от каждого движения Дерека.

\- Крошка, а ты часом не из Декапода десять? – неожиданно спросил Дерек, рассмотрев кофейные, выразительные глаза своей новой сучки.

\- Нет, - тихо ответил тот. – Я не оттуда.

\- Ну и ладно, - согласился Дерек. – Так что, Джемма, раздевайся, что ли.

\- Меня зовут Стайлз, - мальчишка несколько секунд таращился на Дерека, но потом снова вспомнил про иерархию и опустил взгляд.

\- Стайлз, - повторил Дерек. – А мне кажется, что тебя зовут не так.

\- Меня зовут Стайлз, - упрямо повторил тот. – Я Стайлз.

\- Ну, Стайлз так Стайлз, - Дерек отступил, решив, что ему, в общем-то, совершенно похуй, как называть эту симпатичную дырку. – Раздевайся, не слышал что ли?

\- А можно без этого? – спросил Стайлз, глядя в пол. – Хотя бы сегодня. Пожалуйста.

 

Дерек онемел от такой наглости и мысленно выругал себя – зря дал поблажку. Со шлюхами надо сразу строго, иначе они на шею сядут, как эта мелкая падла.

 

\- Послушай-ка, Джемма, - хмуро сказал Дерек, поймал пацана за коротко бритый затылок и заставил посмотреть себе в глаза. – Я с тобой церемониться не буду. Будешь делать, что я сказал. А начнешь выкаблучиваться – по кругу пойдешь. А потом и вообще по всей тюряге. Ясно?

\- Ясно, - прошептал пацан, бледнея до синевы.

\- Вот и раздевайся, - хмыкнул Дерек. – И имей в виду, кстати, чем дольше я буду тобой доволен, тем дольше будешь обслуживать только меня. Это доступно?

\- Доступно, ясно, понятно, - пробормотал мальчишка и принялся выпутываться из робы.

 

Пальцы у него дрожали, губы тряслись, и весь он болтался на грани истерики и обморока. Дерек чуть не захлебнулся слюной от возбуждения, когда пацан стащил мятую футболку и взялся за штаны.

В других тюрьмах, насколько Дерек знал, была в ходу оранжевая роба, но в Аркатраце заключенным разрешали доживать свои паршивые жизни в том, в чем они хотели, хоть голышом. Правда, кожаные пояса и железные бляхи для ременй все-таки были под запретом.

 

Под тряпками оказалось ладное, вполне аппетитное тело домашнего мальчика – чистенькое, ухоженное, розовое, без шрамов, без ожогов, следов уколов и прочей херни. Дерек одобрительно осмотрел свое приобретение и показал пальцем на койку.

\- Ложись на живот.

Мальчишка помялся, напрасно ожидая, что Дерек передумает, но тот принялся неспешно раздеваться, так что бедняга Стайлз вздохнул, как пловец перед прыжком в воду, лег лицом вниз и замер.

 

Он весь подрагивал от напряжения – острые лопатки, казалось, вот-вот прорежут кожу. Ягодицы сжимались, отчего на пояснице проявлялись ямочки. Подрагивали мышцы на руках и ногах, словно мальчишка еле сдерживался, чтобы не вскочить и не убежать.

\- Расслабься, - посоветовал Дерек. – Будешь жаться – больнее будет.

Мальчишка коротко кивнул, однако ровным счетом ничего не поменялось, он все так же подрагивал и рвано, хрипло дышал.

Дерек лег рядом, подтащил его под себя и позволил себе небольшую слабость – ткнулся носом в колючий затылок, впитывая чистый уютный запах детства и невинности. Пацан пах целой смесью хороших, мирных запахов из прошлой жизни – теплым хлебом, воробушками, веселыми щенками, свежескошенной травой, солнцем, молоком. Дерек надышался чужой чистотой и принялся ее безжалостно осквернять.

 

В нычке, между стеной и подушкой нашелся полупустой тюбик с паршивым дешевым кремом, который отдавал клеем и пластмассой. Однако это явно было лучше, чем слюна.

Дерек раздвинул твердые, упругие ягодицы и выдавил крем прямо в сжатую дырку, обрамленную темными редкими волосками. Мальчишка охнул и дернулся, а Дерек бережливо закрутил крем, убрав его на место, и приладил член к блестящему от жира отверстию.

Мальчишка ткнулся лицом в подушку и глухо застонал, однако Дерек, как ни пытался, никак не мог войти – паршивец сжимался так туго, что головка не могла втиснуться.

 

\- Даю тебе пять секунд, чтобы расслабиться, - предупредил Дерек в побагровевшее ухо.

\- Я пытаюсь, - простонал пацан, комкая подушку. – Не могу!

Дерек вздохнул и брезгливо полез пальцами. Впрочем, ему даже понравилось – дырка была тугая, обхватывала каждый палец так тесно, как будто была для этого предназначена. Дерек увлекся и перестал реагировать на задушенные стоны. Он уже мог впихнуть сразу три, когда вдруг сообразил, что теряет время и страдает херней, хотя мог бы уже выебать свою новую шлюшку. Он так и сделал.

Мальчишка закричал и выгнулся, скрипя зубами и пыхтя от боли, Дерек, въехав в него по самые яйца, на секунду ослеп и оглох от удовольствия, от которого давно отвык, и, к своему ужасу, практически мгновенно кончил.

К счастью, его скулящая сучка, кажется, даже не поняла, что что-то пошло не так.

 

Дерек скатился с него, перевел дыхание и утер ладонью мокрый лоб.

\- Не вставай, - приказал он, видя, что мальчишка пытается сползти с кровати. – Я еще хочу.

Тот покорно лег на место, вжался лицом в подушку и затих. Дерек устроился  рядом, бесцеремонно перевернул свое приобретение на спину и принялся его изучать так, словно рассматривал неживую вещь – трогал соски, проводил ногтями по ребрам, щупал живот и больно хватал за бедро. Член, естественно, не трогал, пренебрежительно скривившись.

Мальчишка только один раз дернулся и поднял в защите руку, когда Дерек слишком сильно сжал его сосок, однако Дерек моментально выпустил когти и невесомо провел ими по осунувшемуся лицу. Больше пацан не сопротивлялся, правда, и Дерек его больше не щипал так сильно.

Через несколько минут он был полностью готов.

 

\- Ноги к груди подтяни, - приказал Дерек неторопливо, облизывая губы.

Мальчишка смутился, отвернул лицо, но ноги раздвинул и подтянул. Дерек устроился сверху, нашарил кончиком пальца влажную от спермы, горячую и припухшую дырку, и воткнул туда головку.

Пацан взвизгнул ему прямо в лицо.

\- Терпи, Джемма, - посоветовал Дерек, вталкиваясь резкими, жадными движениями. – Потом легче будет.

К его удивлению, мальчишка вдруг разревелся. Дерек трахал его, придерживая за бока, а паршивец под ним давился слезами, соплями, и скулил как девка. Почему-то это возбудило Дерека до зверского состояния – он начал не просто трахать, а форменным образом ебать, с оттяжкой, резко, на всю длину. Мальчишка снова разрыдался, перестал держать ноги, и закрыл руками лицо, дрожа и принимая послушно, как молоденькая крольчиха.

Дерек слепо нашарил губами его горло, вцепился, надеясь, что не прокусит шею, и содрогнулся в долгой, выворачивающей наизнанку судороге.

 

***

 

\- А это? – Айзек кивнул в сторону койки, на которой лежал прикрытый до шеи человек.

\- А это спит, - ухмыльнулся Дерек.

 

Давненько он не чувствовал себя так замечательно. С него семь потов сошло, пока он вертел Стайлза так и этак, однако Дерек поспал пару часиков и ощущал себя превосходно. Стайлз, правда, не мог похвалиться такими достижениями. Он, кажется, вырубился еще до того, как Дерек его отпустил. Стайлз выглядел так, как и должен был – потасканным, потертым и измученным. Дерек самодовольно потрогал темные и красные следы на его теле, и накрыл Стайлза до шеи своим покрывалом, решив не будить мальчишку. Впереди у того была еще целая ночь, первая из многих, а Дерек, как оказалось, кошмарно соскучился по ебле.

 

\- А если проснется? – опасливо спросил Айзек.

\- Значит, проснется, - подал плечами Дерек.

Джексон подошел ближе к койке, втягивая трепещущими, как у змеи, ноздрями затхлый и тяжелый запах, повисший в камере – запах секса и мужского пота. Стайлз лежал как мертвый, даже дышал так медленно, что казалось, будто он не дышит вовсе.

\- А оно хоть живое? – спросил вслух Джексон.

\- Вроде да, - Дерек пожал плечами, наклонился и бесцеремонно вытащил из-под простыни бессильную руку, на которой даже сохранился загар.

Он несколько секунд держал пальцы на пульсе, пока не уловил ровный слабый ритм.

\- Жив, паршивец, - хмыкнул Дерек и затолкал ладонь обратно, заметив, с какой жадностью Джексон и Эрик смотрят на эту ничем не примечательную ладонь.

Вот придурки.

 

\- Арджент в ярости, - сообщил Скотт то, что они и так знали. – Он собирается устроить бунт.

\- И подрезать меня под шумок, - догадался Дерек.

\- И не только тебя, - скучающе ответил Айзек, обводя ясным взглядом их притихшую компашку.

\- Да уж, мы у него как кость в горле, - задумчиво сказал Джексон, глядя Дереку куда-то в переносицу. – И что мы будем делать?

\- Поможем Ардженту с бунтом, - Дерек широко улыбнулся.

\- Зачем? – осторожно спросил Айзек.

\- Потому что сбегать лучше всего, когда вокруг пиздец и беспорядки, - терпеливо пояснил Дерек, увидев, что не только Айзек не понял его задумку. – Тогда ловить будут всех, а не нас. А нам, может, и повезет.

\- Значит? – осторожно спросил Джексон. – Мы провоцируем Арджента и…

\- Мы не будем провоцировать явно, - остановил его Дерек. – Крис не дурак, он заметит, что им манипулируют. Мы просто будем… раздражать его, пока от злости он не перестанет соображать здраво.

\- И? – уточнил Эрик, косясь в сторону кровати, где по-прежнему неподвижно спал человек.

\- И я его лично убью перед побегом, - холодно сказал Дерек. – А потом мы свалим отсюда и вернемся домой, где нас никогда не найдут.

\- Не нравится мне наш план, - покачал головой Джексон, - он непродуманный.

\- Ну так продумай, - неожиданно резко сказал Эрик. – Придумай что-нибудь лучше.

\- А ты мне не указывай! - моментально завелся Джексон и вскочил на ноги.

\- Может, ты и хочешь тут до конца жизни гнить, а я не хочу! – Эрик тоже вскочил, тряхнул выжженными перекисью желтыми волосами и шагнул к Джексону.

 

Дерек дал им целую минуту, чтобы, пыхтя и ругаясь, потолкать друг друга в грудь, но потом коротко рявкнул, показав клыки, и драка прекратилась сама собой. Зато простыня на кровати зашевелилась, Стайлз медленно сел, спустив босые голые ноги на каменный пол, и принялся тереть лицо заторможенными движениями, словно контуженный.

Потом, осознав, что все на него смотрят, он мгновенно проснулся, забрался обратно в кровать, шустро втянув ноги под покрывало, и уставился в ответ полными ужаса глазами.

Впрочем, это был уже не тот ужас, что утром. Все паршивое со Стайлзом уже произошло, и он знал, что его ждет, так что теперь он ожидал повторения и цепенел от мысли, что вокруг него так много людей, и каждый из них может ему присунуть.

 

\- Больше никого не держу, - проговорил Дерек, не спуская глаз с осунувшегося, бледного лица Стайлза.

Стайлз, поймав его взгляд, вздрогнул и прикрыл глаза, привалившись к стене.

Кажется, он уговаривал себя так, как это делают маленькие дети – если закрыть глаза и спрятаться под одеялом, то чудовище тебя не найдет и пройдет мимо.

Дерек расплылся в злой улыбке. Он знал, что чудовища никогда не проходят мимо.     

 

\- Не надо, - пробормотал Стайлз, когда камера опустела. – Не надо, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста…

\- Если повторишь еще раз двадцать, может и поможет, - сообщил ему Дерек, стаскивая прилично пропахшую потом рубашку.

Стайлз, словно идиот какой-то, тут же раззявил рот, но Дерек запечатал его ладонью и притянул обомлевшего Стайлза к себе.

\- Давай-ка, детка, разведи ножки, - проурчал Дерек.

Стайлз не послушался, скатился с кровати на пол, но не кинулся убегать, как ожидал рассердившийся Дерек, а встал на колени и прижался к ноге Дерека щекой.

\- Я буду стараться, - сказал он тихо и как-то монотонно, - я сделаю хорошо, честное слово, только не туда... туда больно.

 

Дерек немного растерялся, но все же кивнул и сел, приспустив штаны. Стайлз подполз ближе, терпеливо подождал, пока Дерек высвободит мягкий член, и задумчиво, с опаской, на него посмотрел.

\- Тебе особое приглашение нужно? – хищно спросил Дерек, видя, что его игрушка медлит.

Стайлз встрепенулся, двумя пальцами взялся за головку, приподнял ее и поморщился, но все-таки опустил голову и открыл рот.

Дерек надавил на его затылок и зажмурился. Отсасывал Стайлз паршиво – давился, пару раз чуть не сблеванул, залил Дереку ноги слюнями, да и вообще, скорее не сосал, а бестолково пихал в рот член. Но Дерек его не останавливал – Стайлз, по крайней мере, старался, проявлял активность, а не лежал бревном.

Дерек все-таки привык к тому, что его партнеры в постели шевелились, вздыхали, и вообще, что им это нравилось, как ему самому. Он вроде и понимал, что Стайлз не будет страстно бить его пятками в поясницу и гортанно стонать, требуя большего, но подсознательно все-таки ожидал и удивлялся – почему Стайлз плачет, уткнувшись в подушку, и пытается выползти из-под него.

 

\- Я кончу - ты сглотнешь, - предупредил Дерек, крепко ухватившись за влажный от пота затылок.

Стайлз пробубнил что-то, но Дерек, не прислушиваясь, толкнулся бедрами ему в лицо, загоняя член, и охнул. Он столько раз кончил за минувшие сутки, что член стал чувствительным, почти болел от прикосновения прохладного воздуха. Но Дерек все-таки хотел натрахаться на несколько лет вперед - неизвестно ведь, когда в Аркатрац еще попадет такая сочная смазливая сучка.

Стайлз предсказуемо поперхнулся, закашлялся и скорчился у ног Дерека, краснея, сипя и пытаясь вдохнуть спертого воздуха. Дерек благосклонно потрепал его по макушке, заправился и встал.

\- Через десять минут будет ужин, - проговорил Дерек, который отлично чувствовал время по внутреннему таймеру. – Опоздаешь – будешь до утра ходить голодный.

Стайлз кивнул и медленно поднялся. Ноги все еще плохо его держали, и двигаться ему было больно – Дерек заметил, как осторожно Стайлз одевается, замирая на несколько секунд. В штаны Стайлз заползал целых четыре минуты, то и дело останавливаясь и переводя дыхание.

\- Погоди-ка, - сказал Дерек, наблюдая за ним.

Он подошел и бесцеремонно нагнул Стайлза над кроватью.

 

Стайлз взвизгнул, как истеричная сучка, которой наступили на лапу, но Дерек, не прислушиваясь к его стонам, воткнул в его воспаленную горячую дырку сразу три пальца, зачерпнул свою сперму, которая сочилась из Стайлза, как сок из поврежденного дерева, и тщательно размазал по алому от стыда лицу. Стайлз чуть в обморок не упал, скривился и начал беззвучно всхлипывать, однако Дереку до его переживаний и дела не было – теперь он окончательно пометил свою шлюху.

Напоследок Дерек пихнул пальцы в приоткрытый рот, дождался, пока Стайлз их вяло вылижет, и утер о свою рубашку.

\- Завтра выстираешь мою одежду.

Стайлз посмотрел на него с недоумением, но спорить не стал. Дерек подпихнул его на выход и неторопливо направился в столовую. Ковыляющий Стайлз отстал и затерялся, но Дерек не боялся потерять его в толпе, он знал, что теперь Стайлз никуда не денется.

 

\- Ты погляди, как смотрит, - вполголоса посоветовал Джексон.

Дерек повернул голову и прищурился, успев заметить, с какой холодной злостью Крис Арджент осматривает Стайлза.

Тот примостился за столом петухов, где была всего пара человек, и жадно выедал овсянку из пластиковой миски. Дерек задумался и поманил к себе проходящего мимо барыгу Денни.

\- Иди-ка сюда, - проговорил он негромко. – Дело к тебе есть.

Денни опасливо покосился на Арджента, но все-таки сел бочком и внимательно посмотрел на Дерека умными, хитрыми глазами.

 

\- Сколько можно ходить? - раздраженно спросил Дерек.

Стайлз заполз в камеру, еле передвигая ноги, добрался до умывальника и напился, шумно фыркая.

\- Держи, - сказал Дерек, пихая ему в руки подарки. – Твоя плата за сегодня.

Стайлз от неожиданности вздрогнул и чуть не выронил сложенные аккуратной стопкой темные плитки.

\- Что это?

Дерек сначала решил, что Стайлз над ним смеется, но тот недоверчиво поднес одну плитку к носу и осторожно понюхал.

\- Это гематоген, - сквозь зубы сказал Дерек.

Стайлз посмотрел на него непонимающе.

\- Зачем это?

Дерек забрал большую часть плиток, затолкав их в тумбочку, отобрал у Стайлза плитку и разломал ее на две части – одну побольше, а другую поменьше.

\- Это вкусно, - пробормотал он, сунув в рот маленький кусочек. – Как шоколад.

\- Шоколад не такой, - заметил Стайлз, отломил совсем маленький кусочек и принялся его жевать.

Впрочем, угощение ему понравилось, он быстро съел свою часть и голодно посмотрел в сторону тумбочки.

\- Можешь их хоть все сразу уговорить, - сообщил ему Дерек, - но я и так весь запас в колонии выгреб, когда будет пополнение – не знаю.

Стайлз понятливо кивнул, грустно вздохнул и замер, увидев, что Дерек раздевается.

\- Поможешь мне вымыться, - приказал Дерек. – Потом сам помоешься - я с чушкой спать не буду. А потом пойдем в коечку.

\- Я не могу, - пробормотал Стайлз, машинально облизывая сладкие губы. – Я не буду.

\- Будешь, - возразил Дерек. – Сможешь.

 

Стайлз в самом деле начал орать – просто-таки орать не своим голосом, – когда Дерек втолкнул в него член. Если стоны и скулеж Дерека даже возбуждали, то от заполошных криков в самое ухо у него чуть было не упал стояк.

\- Слушай ты, - вызверился он, смазав ладонью Стайлзу по лицу. – Рот закрой!

\- Больно-а-а! – провыл Стайлз, дрожа.

Дерек в сердцах сплюнул и откатился в сторону. Он учуял слабый запашок крови и пришел к выводу, что горячей ночи ему не обломится: Стайлзу в самом деле нужно было отдохнуть, либо, если быть честным, можно было придушить его подушкой и оттрахать, но тогда к утру он зальет кровью всю постель.

\- Ладно, Джемма, - процедил Дерек, остывая. – Отдыхай сегодня, но потом будешь должен.

Стайлз быстро закивал и попытался свернуться на подушке, но Дерек без церемоний спихнул его на пол.

\- Намек понятен? – спросил он, опираясь на локоть.

\- Понятен, - вымученно ответил Стайлз, покрутился по камере, нашел более-менее теплый угол и сжался там в комок.

 

Дерек практически мгновенно уснул, и никакие угрызения совести его не мучали, но посреди ночи он проснулся от непонятного подозрительного звука. Дерек сел на смятой постели, инстинктивно выпустив когти, и тут же понял, что источник звука – это стучащие от холода зубы спящего Стайлза.

Тот сжался в такой плотный клубок, что даже чудно было – как человек может стать таким компактным. Дерек собирался пнуть его и разбудить, но сообразил, что бодрствующий Стайлз будет точно так же стучать зубами и мерзнуть, как спящий.

В конце концов, Дерек сжалился и накинул на Стайлза второе покрывало, после чего тот затих.

 

***

 

\- А девочка твоя где? – развязно спросил Эрик.

\- Гуляет, - отозвался Дерек, наблюдая, как Айзек набивает сипящему сквозь стиснутые зубы Джексону татуху на боку. – Я ее на цепи не держу.

Джексон часто задышал и вцепился побелевшими пальцами в край кушетки.

\- Больно? – вкрадчиво спросил Айзек, облизывая губы.

\- Ерунда, - отозвался Джексон, жмурясь.

 

Дерек посмотрел на них, встал и от души потянулся. Все-таки хороший регулярный секс способен творить чудеса – раньше он просто качался от скуки, а теперь хоть было кому показать кубики на животе и литые мускулы на руках. Правда, Стайлз не слишком-то интересовался, но все-таки.

\- Прогуляюсь, - сообщил Дерек, отмахнулся от Эрика, который вскочил следом, и вышел из камеры в общий блок.

 

Из Аркатраца никто и никогда не сбегал. Однако внутри тюрьмы была своя определенная свобода: решетки между блоками и в камерах закрывались только ночью, и то, в основном для того, чтобы не проснуться физиономией в подушку и без штанов. На памяти Дерека, все решетки между блоками закрывались лишь один раз - когда возник бунт. Собственно, Дерек и был тем, кто раздул бунт, так что кое-что полезное он успел выяснить и обдумать, просидев месяц в карцере.

Почему-то от карцера – природной расщелины, у которой был вход, но не было выхода, - мысли метнулись к Стайлзу. Карцер был воспоминанием крайне неприятным – днем там было нестерпимо жарко, а ночью – смертельно холодно, и нельзя было пошевелиться, чтобы не оцарапаться до крови об острые, торчащие как зубья камни. 

А Стайлз был воспоминанием крайне приятным. Да что там воспоминанием – Стайлз и был крайне приятным, мягким, бесконфликтным, запуганным домашним мальчиком, которого Дерек драл с непонятным ему самому восторгом.

 

Дерек вообще-то не слишком любил людей, и не подпускал их к себе слишком близко, но, к его удивлению, жить со Стайлзом оказалось комфортно. Практически так же, как и жить самому, только теперь Дереку не приходилось платить чертям – его одежда и так была выстирана, полы вымыты, умывальник выдраен, да и в койке было тепло. И если сначала Стайлз делал все это неумело, то после парочки доходчивых оплеух – начал стараться.

Вообще, Дерек практически не бил его. Во-первых, Стайлз был понятливым и тихим, а во-вторых, он так боялся боли, что достаточно было показать ему ремень, намотанный на кулак, чтобы Стайлз начал трястись.

 

Иногда, и только после хорошей долгой ебли, рассматривая бледное, измученное и уставшее лицо Стайлза, Дерек ловил себя на том, что ищет швы, которыми прикреплена отлично выполненная маска.

На этой маске остались мимические морщинки, которые могли быть только у мальчика, который любит хохотать, гримасничать, болтать глупости, открывать свой рот по поводу и без повода, и творить всякую мальчишескую бестолковую херню. Однако Дерек ни разу не видел, чтобы Стайлз хотя бы улыбнулся. Если что-то человеческое, живое, в нем и осталось, оно пряталось под маской, и наружу не вырывалось. Пожалуй, в последний раз Дерек видел настоящего Стайлза, когда ебал его, выбрав своей сучкой, когда Стайлз оплакивал свою загубленную жизнь. После этого это был не Стайлз, а, в самом деле, какая-то Джемма – послушный, безотказный, тихий мальчик-девочка, из которого когда-никогда вдруг проглянет умный, цепкий и серьезный взгляд, словно солнце на секунду вынырнет из туч, и мгновенно спрячется.

Но за солнце на этой паршивой тюрьме не плачено, жалкие ублюдки, сидите в вечных  сумерках.

 

\- Зачем это?

Голос Стайлза, громкий, насмешливый и презрительный, вдруг донесся из-за угла, смешав все рассуждения Дерека.

Дерек застыл на секунду, но тут же подкрался ближе и затих, прислушиваясь.

\- Это тебе, - торопливо ответил смутно знакомый Дереку молодой голос. – За палочку в рот.

\- Нет, - высокомерно ответил Стайлз. – Да у меня такого барахла полный ящик, если я попрошу, Дерек мне десять шоколадок принесет.

 

Дерек закусил ноготь, осознав вдруг страшную вещь. Он увлекся настолько, что забыл основное правило – шлюхам надо платить, приносить подарки, а он-то принял все как есть, и ему даже в голову не пришло задабривать Стайлза. Дерек просто был слишком молод и никогда не пользовался услугами тюремных блядей. Да и Стайлз был забитым и непрошаренным в тюремных законах, чтобы потребовать свою законную оплату.

У Дерека дыхание сбилось от мысли, что Стайлз в любой момент может перестать тупить и  свалить к тому, кто окажется щедрее. К Ардженту, например. Уж тот порядки чтит. Драть и он будет беспощадно, зато и с угощениями не поскупится. Правда, с другой стороны, Арджент может не принять чужую подстилку, но… Стайлз еще совсем молоденький, чистенький, ну конечно Арджент не откажется. Изуродует, чтобы наверняка – это может быть, но и пользовать будет в хвост и гриву.

 

\- Думаешь, Дерек тебя долго содержать будет?

Дерек встряхнул головой и прислушался к разгорающемуся спору.

\- Не твое дело, Мэтт, - процедил Стайлз с истеричной, неуверенной ноткой в голосе.

\- Ты что же думаешь, у вас любовь до гроба? – насмешливо спросил настырный неизвестный Дереку Мэтт. – Да он тебя через пару месяцев истаскает. Сначала со своими бандитами поделится, а потом всем отдаст. Там и встретимся, Стайлз, и я тогда свое получу.

\- Да хрен тебе, - очень по-мальчишески огрызнулся Стайлз. – Дай пройти!

\- А я тебе сейчас по-хорошему предлагаю, - голос снова стал елейным, вкрадчивым. – Я же не в задницу, я же понимаю. А в ротик никто и не узнает.

\- Дерек узнает, - тут же ответил Стайлз.

\- Шоколадку пожуешь, сигаретку выкуришь, - голос стал приторным, как патока. – Давай, детка, не ломайся.

\- Нет, - равнодушно ответил Стайлз. – Пошел нахер.

Дерек не успел вмешаться, как раздался хлесткий звук удара, а потом легкие, шуршащие шаги удалились в другой коридор.

 

Дерек вырулил из-за поворота и столкнулся со Стайлзом. Тот подпрыгнул от неожиданности и помрачнел.

\- Ты где ошиваешься? – сердито спросил Дерек, потирая ушибленный тощим локтем бок.

\- Я тут, - ответил Стайлз, мгновенно смирнея.

Дерек потянул его за подбородок, заставив приподнять лицо к тусклому свету, и внимательно рассмотрел наливающуюся кровью ссадину.

\- Это кто? – спросил он жестко, проведя большим пальцем по следу от удара.

\- Да это я сам нечаянно, - соврал Стайлз. – Об рейки в столовой.

\- Бестолочь, - весомо сказал Дерек, крепко сжал его за загривок и потащил за собой.

 

Стайлз шустро перебирал ногами и молчал, а Дерек раздумывал, кого можно взять с собой на охоту. Джексону бьют татуху, он временно не охотник. Бойд охотиться на людей не любит, а Скотт – еще и не умеет, он из молодых волков, мягкий. Зато Эрик охотиться любит, а Айзек -  просто необходимая часть плана, который Дерек задумал. Айзек аккуратный, когти у него маленькие и острые – самое оно.

Дерек вдруг заметил, что кровожадно улыбается, облизывая клыки, а Стайлз, поглядывая на него, ежится. Дерек потрепал его по макушке, втолкнул в свою камеру и поманил к себе Айзека, заставив того отложить работу, и Эрика. Стайлз привычно забрался в постель с ногами, не обращая ни на кого внимания, скинул мягкие разношенные кеды и принялся читать потрепанный, замасленный словарь разговорного испанского с того места, где заложил страницу. Дерек мысленно сделал себе зарубку раздобыть для Стайлза обновок, забрал своих бет и ушел охотиться.

 

\- Что с тобой? – охнул Стайлз, увидев входящего Дерека.

Дерек нахмурился, увидев рядом со Стайлзом Джексона, сразу скорчившего самую невинную физиономию. Стайлз покосился на Джексона раздраженно, видимо, успел заскучать в его компании, и снова уставился на Дерека полными удивления глазами.

\- Я тебе кое-что принес, - сказал Дерек. – Подарок.

Он протянул Стайлзу подношение, а Стайлз принял, недоуменно рассматривая то окровавленного, сияющего от удовольствия Дерека, то поджаренный, душистый кусок мяса, наколотый на зубочистку.

\- Кушай, - позволил Дерек. – Это тебе.

 

Вечно голодный Стайлз пожал плечами, не став капризничать, и вгрызся в мясо. По его губам потек сок, живот голодно заурчал, и мясо быстро исчезло в широком, как у лягушки, рту. Дерек поймал настороженный взгляд Джексона и прищурился в усмешке. Джексон на секунду побледнел, но тут же взял себя в руки и безразлично пожал плечами.

\- Вкусно, - похвалил Стайлз, облизывая пальцы и зубочистку. – А что это?

\- Сердце, - просто ответил Дерек, - копченое на малом огне.

Стайлз сначала кивнул, но потом его взгляд остановился, видимо Стайлз додумался до мысли, что за все недолгое время своего заключения в Аркатраце, он ни разу не видел тут иного зверя, кроме человека.

 

\- Сердце, - проговорил он медленно, облизывая губы.

Вот поэтому Дерек сначала дал ему доесть, а уже потом сказал, чтобы не вышло, как с гематогеном, который Стайлз полюбил, как жадная до сластей девчонка, и чуть было не заблевал гематогеном всю постель, узнав, что это кровь, проваренная с сахаром. 

\- Вкусно? – мягко спросил Дерек.

\- Да, вкусно! – с неожиданным вызовом ответил Стайлз, утер ладонью подбородок и сунул зубочистку в рот.

\- Джексон, выйди, - приказал Дерек.

От вожделения у него все внутри связалось жадным узлом, и теперь Дерек был уверен, что на этот раз Стайлз не будет лежать в постели бревном.

Так и вышло.

 

\- Зверь, - шептал Стайлз, распятый на кровати, с закинутыми на плечи Дерека ногами. – Ты зверь! Накормил меня человеческим сердцем, зверюга!

Дерек хрипло рычал в ответ и безжалостно втрахивал Стайлза в матрас. У Стайлза даже член встал, вяло болтаясь в такт толчкам. Естественно, Дерек не стал прикасаться к чужому хую, зато перевернул Стайлза на четвереньки и позволил тому дрочить. Стайлз что-то лихорадочно шептал подушке, подмахивал белой, незагорелой задницей, на которой лапищи Дерека смотрелись аппетитно и уместно, и даже вскрикнул тихо, когда Дерек навалился на него, стискивая худые бедра.

 

\- Хочешь новые тряпки? – спросил Дерек, лениво наблюдая, как Стайлз подмывается, стоя босиком возле умывальника.

\- Лучше какие-нибудь книги, - отозвался Стайлз.

Дерек кивнул и похлопал по краю кровати, подзывая его. Стайлз вдруг посмотрел на него совершенно по-другому – искоса, кокетливо, как заправская сучка. Такого взгляда Дерек еще не видел, это была чистая провокация, стопроцентная женская уловка. С одной стороны она Дерека снова возбудила, но, с другой стороны, он мимолетно подумал, что вот теперь маска Стайлза, пожалуй, полностью приросла к лицу. Мальчик Дженим загнулся, зато девочка Джемма собиралась изрядно постервозничать, и это грозило и жаркой еблей, и горючей, горючей бедой.   

 

***

 

\- Что это ты читаешь? – вежливо спросил Джексон, облокотившись на кровать.

\- Книгу, - огрызнулся Стайлз, поджал ноги и перевернул страницу.

\- Это же словарь испанского, - сказал Айзек, заглянув через его плечо. – Ты всегда его читаешь.

\- Я учу, - сердито отозвался Стайлз. – А других книг тут все равно нет.

\- Язык нельзя выучить по словарю, - авторитетно заявил Джексон.

Стайлз мрачно посмотрел на него и вернулся к пропитанным жиром, потрепанным страницам.

\- Может, поговоришь с носителем языка? – предположил Джексон, который, судя по всему, никак не мог уняться.

 

Дерек перестал точить каменные иглы, которые Бойд втихаря вынес из карцера, и пристально посмотрел на Джексона. Тот в последнее время уделял ненормально много внимания Дерековой сучке, и хоть Стайлз на это внимание не реагировал, Дерек все равно необъяснимо раздражался.

 

 - А где мне взять носителя языка? – язвительно спросил Стайлз. – Ты, что ли, умеешь hablar?

\- Я умею, - негромко сказал Эрик. - Eric habla español.

Стайлз растерялся и выронил словарь.

\- А почему ты не сказал?

\- А ты не спрашивал, - усмехнулся Эрик.

\- Зачем тебе это учить? – заинтересовался Дерек, отложив иглы и наждачку.

Стайлз пожал плечами и посмотрел на него исподлобья.

\- Пригодится? – предположил он вкрадчиво.

\- Разве вы в своей элитной школе языки не учили? – настырно спросил Джексон.

\- Учили, конечно, - отозвался Стайлз. – Но только приличные – английский, китайский. Испанский – он же только для планет третьего ряда... я думал, что не пригодится.

 

Дерек фыркнул, увидев, как вытянулось лицо Эрика, и потрепал Стайлза по волосам. Стайлз почти машинально повернул голову и больно укусил его за пальцы, забывшись. Дерек охнул и посмотрел на ранку, которая медленно затянулась.

\- По-моему, ты позволяешь себе слишком много, - сказал он резковато.

Глаза у Стайлза хищно вспыхнули. Дерек ожидал, что тот испугается и забьется в дальний угол, но детка Стайлз нашел свой способ выпутываться из неприятностей. Он бережно отложил книжку, перевернулся на живот и поболтал ногами в длинных гольфах в полосочку.

\- Да, милый, - проворковал Стайлз самым покорным голоском, - кажется, меня нужно наказать.

Дерек, хоть и отлично видел провокацию, не удержался и погладил Стайлза по голой ноге до самой юбчонки с оборками. Как ни странно, раздобыть ящик девчачьих тряпок было намного легче, чем купить хотя бы пару книг.

\- Смотри мне, - пригрозил он, видя, с какой охотой Стайлз раздвинул ноги и трется о кровать. – Будешь себя плохо вести – подарю парням.

\- Не надо, милый, - промурлыкал Стайлз, сел, задрал Дереку майку на животе и принялся легко касаться накрашенными губами, обводя языком пупок. – Я хочу только тебя!

 

Это была даже не провокация, а паршивая роль в захудалой пьеске. Дерек совершенно трезво понимал, что Джемма говорит то, что он хочет услышать, однако ничего не мог с собой поделать – от этих уловок, в чем-то наивных, но могущественных, как женское коварство, он терял голову.

\- Сильно хочешь? – спросил он, кривовато ухмыляясь.

\- Безумно, - простонал Стайлз и потянулся к его ремню.

Дерек перехватил его руки, стащил Стайлза на пол, милосердно кинув подушку, и уселся поудобнее. Стайлз облизнул блестящие от помады губы, устроился перед ним на коленях и принялся пылко отсасывать, словно в самом деле изнемогал без члена во рту. Еще и стонал похабно, похлопывая членом Дерека себя по губам.

 

Дерек блаженствовал, время от времени сыто поглядывая то на надутого, мрачного Джексона, то на Скотта и Айзека, которые тоже точили иглы, то на Эрика, который делал вид, что буквально в двух ярдах от него никто никого не жарит орально.

\- Милый, ты такой вкусный, - каким-то неживым голосом простонал Стайлз и раззявил широкий рот, ловя брызги спермы.

Дерек вздрогнул в последний раз и отстранил его. Стайлз принялся ленивыми движениями втирать капли в лицо и шею, не сводя с Дерека голодного взгляда, и облизывать припухшие розовые губы, как будто Дерек ему не за щеку сунул, а накормил карамельками.

\- Хорошая детка, - похвалил его Дерек.

Стайлз изобразил радостное смущение, забрал книгу и снова принялся читать, беззвучно шевеля губами.

 

Дерек застегнулся, подобрал свои иглы и принялся осторожно стачивать их наждачкой. Из местных горных повод, в глубине которых была выдолблена тюрьма, получались отличные острые и длинные иголки, как спицы, но короче и тоньше. Такие иглы не ломались, если их правильно извлекали из порожняка, и обнаружить в теле их было невозможно, если не знать, куда смотреть.

 

Стайлз тем временем, порывшись в тумбочке, нашел пригоршню орехов и сточил их быстро, с сочным хрустом, словно белка. Потом он покопался в ящике со своим барахлом и вытащил оттуда длинное черное платье.

Стайлз вообще очень легко принял женские тряпки. Казалось, что ему совершенно пофигу, что на себя напялить, лишь бы было не холодно, и лишь бы не голышом. Дерек не скупился доставать ему чулки, помаду, заколки и всякую дрянь, в которой он совершенно не разбирался, но которая Стайлзу странно шла. Как будто тот в самом деле превратился в девочку – кокетливую, разряженную и всегда готовую задрать подол для Дерека.

При этом ничего натурального в Джемме не было – она неестественно хихикала, жеманничала и нелепо флиртовала с Дереком, укладывала отросшие волосы блестящим гелем, неумело красила губы, и первое время прилично шаталась на каблуках.

Но как бы там ни было, законченным садистом Дереком не был, поэтому и не стал выцарапывать мальчишку из облика, за которым тот спрятался. Джемма была славная и сладкая.

 

\- Милый, как тебе? – проворковал Стайлз, раздеваясь при всех.

А еще Джемма, судя по его представлению, была совершенно слепая и в упор не видела никого, кроме Дерека, даже если в их камере было полно народа.

Дерек одобрительно прищелкнул языком, оценив черные прозрачные трусики, чулочки с бантиками на резинках и маленький розовый лифчик. За белье он отвалил кучу бабок, но с другой стороны – а на что еще тут можно было тратиться? Он даже свои порножурналы спихнул Джексону – Джемма была лучше любой глянцевой красотки.

Стайлз довольно улыбнулся, увидев одобрение Дерека, и осторожно влез в черное платье. У Дерека дыхание перехватило – платье, наверное, шилось на какую-то великаншу, потому что на фигуру Стайлза легло, как влитое, приоткрыв плечи и прикрыв длинные, поросшие черными волосами ноги.

Стайлз насладился повисшей тишиной – даже Скотт перестал ширхать наждаком и уставился на Стайлза во все глаза. Стайлз неторопливо выбрал помаду, открыл тюбик и ловко накрасил губы. Дерек рассматривал его, вздрагивая как хищник, в морду которому пихают пылающий факел. Он недавно кончил, однако от вида Стайлза внизу живота стало тяжело и сладко – молодость и долгий недоеб были совершенно не при чем. Стайлз просто возбуждал его до скрипа зубов.

\- Я готова, - промурлыкал Стайлз, забираясь в туфли.

Дерек сунул ладонь под его платье, нашарил шелковую полоску трусиков и потащил их вниз.

\- Это лишнее.

Стайлз кокетливо затрепыхал ресницами, переступив через упавшие трусики,  а Дерек подхватил его под локоть и повел в общий блок.

 

Их появление было равносильно эффекту разорвавшейся бомбы. Дерек не выпустил Стайлза, подозревая, что того за столом петухов ткнут вилкой или наговорят ему гадостей. А еще Дереку банально не хотелось отпускать такого хорошенького Стайлза от себя, хоть тот и пах приторными девчачьими духами.

Дерек усадил его себе на колени, поглаживая по теплому боку, и послал мрачному Крису Ардженту ослепительную улыбку. Стайлз обвил обеими руками его шею и немного обдолбанно улыбался в пустоту, довольно вздыхая, когда Дерек грубовато, по-хозяйски, его лапал.

\- Приволок свою девку, - неприязненно и достаточно громко проговорил один из самых молодых охотников, поправляя нелепые очки с грязными, потертыми стеклами.

Дерек медленно посмотрел на него, и тот отвел взгляд, скривившись. Зато через несколько минут посмотрел на Стайлза в упор, сверля злобными узкими глазками. Тот, ощущая на себе не только восхищенные взгляды, поежился.

Дерек поставил его на пол, хлопнул по заднице и негромко приказал:

\- Обслужи наш стол.

Стайлз понятливо кивнул и принялся разносить тарелки.

Из-за каблуков его походка стала особенно женственной, бедра покачивались, задница приятно оттопыривала тонкую ткань платья. Дерек с удовольствием смотрел, как Стайлз ходит с посудой, и как за ним следят заключенные, буквально пожирая его глазами.

 

Джексон что-то спросил. Дерек отвлекся и переспросил, толком не въехав в суть вопроса. Но как только Джексон открыл рот, на другом конце столовой раздался грохот, а Стайлз негодующе завопил.

Платье было испорчено – весь подол извозился в каше, овсянка размазалась по чулкам, а маленькая мерзкая капля застыла на носке туфельки.

\- Ой, - злорадно сказал тот самый охотник, сверкая глазами. – Следи, куда прешь!

\- Ты нарочно! – завопил Стайлз, отряхиваясь. – Ты меня толкнул!

\- Я? – делано удивился тот. – Да я к такой шлюхе и пальцем не прикоснусь.

Стайлз побагровел от злости, посмотрел на Дерека, но тот никак не отреагировал. Стайлз вздохнул, собрал тарелки и пихнул их в раковину, полную посуды.

 

\- Какое падение нравов, - сокрушался Арджент вполголоса, так, чтобы его все слышали. – Волки никаких понятий не соблюдают. Притащили девку сюда, к порядочным людям, а завтра что - начнут ее ебать за столом?

\- Детка, иди сюда, - позвал Дерек, облизнув ложку.

Стайлз подошел к нему, немного прихрамывая на сломанном каблуке, и попытался отряхнуть платье. Дерек почти целую минуту его пристально осматривал, потом встал и притянул недоумевающего Стайлза к себе.

Дерек услышал, как Джексон несчастно вздохнул и как Бойд, едва слышно, вытащил на всякий случай из кармана пригоршню каменных иголок. Стайлз прерывисто вздохнул, ощутив, как горячая мозолистая ладонь неспешно путешествует по его ноге – от колена к бедру.

\- М-м-м, - пробормотал Дерек, - а ты вся течешь, детка.

\- Да, - рассеянно отозвался Стайлз, поглядывая по сторонам, - я так тебя хочу, вся мокренькая.

Дерек едва не фыркнул, но Стайлз в его руках наконец-то отмер, сообразив, чего него ждут, с готовностью прогнулся и жадно застонал. Арджент выругался.

\- Хочешь мой член в попку? – любезно поинтересовался Дерек.

Стайлз закивал и демонстративно облизнул губы. На какую-то секунду в его глазах проскользнула острая настороженность умного мальчика Дженима, однако ему было тут не место, поэтому Джемма откинула голову назад, открывая горло, и порнушно заскулила, как сука в течку. Как будто они лежали в койке, накрывшись одеялом, а не стояли посреди обшарпанной убогой столовой, посреди потертого, изрезанного пластика, тусклых ламп и ржавых труб, где Стайлз в черном платье, пусть даже грязном и надорванном, казался яркой тропической бабочкой. Эротическим видением, чертовой нежной феечкой под прицелом жадных, недобрых взглядов, которые раздевали Стайлза до самых косточек.  

 

\- Да-да, очень хочу!

Дерек моментально смахнул со стола миски, которые не успел убрать сообразительный Айзек, кинул Стайлза спиной на стол и развел его длинные ноги.

За столом Арджента принялись ругаться на разные лады, но Дерек, не слушая, задрал подол черного платья, приспустил штаны на бедра, зная, что его волки прикроют ему спину, и сплюнул себе в ладонь, быстро смазав член. Стайлз взвизгнул – вполне искренно и недовольно, но тут же вернулся в роль и принялся громко, порнографически стонать, лаская свои соски сквозь платье.

Дерек сосредоточенно пялил его, едва не рыча от того, как плотно Стайлз облегал его член и каким тугим и тесным казался по слюне.

Совершенно случайно Дерек бросил взгляд на Джексона – тот неотрывно смотрел между ног Стайлза, приоткрыв рот, и едва успевал сглатывать слюну.

 

\- Да что он себе позволяет? – заорал охотник, который заварил эту кашу.

\- Харрис, остынь, - прикрикнул Арджент.

В крики Стайлза добавилось немного искренности. Дерек развел его ноги еще шире, погладив по щиколоткам, уложил на свои плечи, стараясь держать так, чтобы Стайлз не тыкал в него каблуками и не пачкал туфлями и без того не слишком чистую майку. Заодно надорвал подол платья по шву, и жадно облапил обнажившиеся бедра, покрытые синяками.

 

Стайлз охрип и перестал выделываться. От ритмичных толчков он отъехал на край стола и повис вниз головой. По ненавидящему, пронзительному взгляду Арджента Дерек догадался, что Стайлз смотрит прямиком на стол охотников. Это подстегнуло его двигаться быстрее и придерживать Стайлза под правильным углом, заставляя того скулить и просить больше. Член у Стайлза встал, болтался в такт движениям, и время от времени ронял вязкие капли на испорченное платье.

Дерек бесцеремонно перевернул Стайлза на живот, уложив на край стола, заставил смотреть на Арджента томными, мутными глазищами, и принялся дотрахивать. Стайлз беззвучно захрипел, вытягиваясь в струнку. Может, он и привык ебаться как животное – при посторонних, но не тогда, когда на него смотрела вся колония, мысленно трахая во всех позах.

Дерек ущипнул его за сосок, а Стайлз, загнанно дыша, попытался взяться за член, но Дерек перехватил его ладонь и придавил к столу. Стайлз вдруг тонко заскулил, очень отчаянно и искренне. Дерек почувствовал, что ноги у Стайлза ослабли, а внутри как будто завязался пульсирующий узел, который выдавливал из Дерека сперму.

Дерек выдохнул и отпихнул Стайлза так, что тот взвизгнул, ударившись животом об ребро стола, и распластался, тяжело дыша. Дерек задрал подол платья почти до лопаток и кончил сплошной струйкой на ладную поясницу и худую спину. Стайлз загнанно дышал и царапал пальцами стол, все еще поскуливая и остаточно вздрагивая.

 

***

 

\- Вам конец, уроды - пообещал Харрис, стремительно бледнея. – Крис вас всех передушит, щенки паршивые!      

Это звучало бы угрожающе, если бы у Харриса зубы не стучали в ритме ча-ча-ча, а пот не лился бы ручейками.

\- Закройте рот этой падали, - спокойно приказал Дерек, замыкая камеру изнутри на висячий замок.

Харрис затрясся, а Айзек, остановившись перед ним, скомкал грязную салфетку, которой Стайлз обычно вытирал кроссовки Дерека, и ловко пропихнул ее в искривленный рот. Харрис глухо завопил и задергался, пытаясь вырваться из хватки.

\- Ты девочку мою обидел, - пояснил ему Дерек, щурясь.

 

Стайлз сидел в дальнем углу, возбужденно грыз ногти и облизывался. Дерек в глубине души сначала боялся проводить при нем экзекуцию – он подозревал, что даже безграничного терпения Джеммы не хватит на все зверства, на которые были способны волки. Однако теперь он видел, что Стайлз даже возбудился от вида чужих страданий – и это тоже пугало. Дерек раньше не замечал за ним животной жестокости, однако тюрьма быстро ожесточала даже самых благородных. Дерек вот представить не мог пять лет назад, что будет проделывать что-то подобное, а ведь проделывал, и теперь это казалось ему нормой вещей.

 

Харрис принялся бубнить что-то сквозь кляп. Видимо, извинялся или клялся в чем-то.

\- Такие оскорбления смываются только кровью, - терпеливо пояснил Дерек.

Айзек заботливо приложил к ладони Харриса деревянную разделочную доску и заставил опереться на стену, а Дерек быстро вытащил первую иглу, примерился и проткнул ладонь прямо по центру. Харрис взвыл, Стайлз громко вскрикнул и подался вперед. Глаза у него сияли, как две звезды.

Дерек вытащил вторую иглу из пачки и пришпилил ладонь в запястье. Харрис выл, Стайлз, забывшись,  подкрадывался все ближе и ближе, жадно впитывая ноздрями запах крови и чужой боли.

После пятой иглы Дерек проверил, насколько крепко держится доска, а Айзек неторопливо разогнул сжатую в кулак вторую ладонь Харриса и приложил к ней новую дощечку.

 

Распятый Харрис на время впал в забытье, перестав скулить. По его подбородку потекла кровавая слюна, видимо, он ухитрился прокусить себе язык.

\- Ты убьешь его? – спросил Стайлз, выглядывая из-за плеча Дерека.

\- Если хочешь, - отозвался тот. – Хочешь?

\- А что с ним еще можно сделать? – заинтересовался Стайлз.

Дерек невольно залюбовался им – Стайлз казался живым, дрожал от возбуждения, нервно облизывался и, кажется, еле сдерживался, чтобы не вывалить ворох вопросов. Таким он нравился Дереку чуть ли не больше, чем блядливой Джеммой.

\- А что ты хочешь? – усмехнулся Дерек. – Могу его расчленить живьем. Или ты жареной человечинки захотел?

\- Нет, - Стайлз пренебрежительно скривил губы. – Ты ведь хочешь ослабить Арджента, ведь так?

\- Допустим, - осторожно сказал Дерек, обменявшись взглядом с Джексоном. 

\- Так опустите его, - кровожадно приказал Стайлз. – Арджент сам выгонит его, а вам не предъявит за убийство.

Дерек ухмыльнулся, а Харрис, который как раз пришел в себя, принялся громко, негодующе орать.

\- Никто не придет на помощь, - сладко сказал ему Айзек, - наш блок закрыт.

 

Харрис не унимался, надрывался и мотал головой. Стайлз следил за ним немигающим, волчьим взглядом, ухмыляясь до ушей. Дерек поймал себя на кошмарном желании обхватить его за щеки и поцеловать этот злобно искривленный рот.

\- А может, ты сам хочешь? – спросил он резко, чтобы отвлечься от морока.  

\- А можно? – удивился Стайлз.

\- Попробуй, - усмехнулся Дерек, убедился, что Харрис, прибитый к стене, не сможет освободиться, и сел на кровать.

\- Такое порношоу не на каждом канале увидишь, - пробормотал Джексон, усаживаясь рядом.

Айзек прислонился к тумбочке, а Скотт забрал словарь и принялся его рассеянно листать.

 

Харрис снова завопил, а Стайлз, растерявшись, принялся осматривать его, не зная, с чего начать. Наконец, он стащил свою короткую розовую маечку, выбрался из провокационных шорт и замер, как хищник перед нападением.

Дерек, к своему неудовольствию, вдруг увидел Стайлза таким, каким он был – без девчачьих украшений и притворной женственности. Стайлз заметно подрос и немного раздался в плечах. От недоедания и беспокойной жизни он был слишком худым, однако под кожей очертились вполне заметные мускулы. Какое-то время в нем еще можно будет видеть девочку-шлюшку, однако это был уже вполне сложившийся молодой парень.

Стайлз не стал церемониться, а может и не умел. Дерек даже рот приоткрыл от удивления, когда Стайлз сплюнул в ладонь, быстро обтер стоящий колом член, решительно подхватил ногу онемевшего от ужаса Харриса, и отвел ее в сторону.

Харрис тут же принялся орать так, что по блокам эхо пошло. По ногам Стайлза тонкими струйками стекала кровь, но это его не останавливало – он резко и ритмично двигался, запрокинув голову, и как будто не слышал полных боли воплей.

Настоящий звереныш – хитрый, хищный и по-плохому, подло, опасный.

 

Дерек покосился на Джексона и увидел на его правильном, красивом лице смесь брезгливого ужаса и похотливого восторга. Примерно такое же выражение было у Айзека, и только Скотт смотрел на спину Стайлза в полном шоке - видимо не ожидал от девчонки Дерека такой прыти.

Стайлз, наконец, отвалился, как насытившийся клещ, вытер пах и ноги рубашкой Харриса и принялся одеваться в свои девичьи шмотки. Он был сонный, сытый, немного оглушенный и подозрительно задумчивый.

\- Уберите отсюда это чмо, - приказал Дерек, кивнув в сторону мычащего Харриса.

 

\- Тебе понравилось? – неожиданно спросил Стайлз, когда они остались вдвоем.

\- Что? – переспросил Дерек, взволнованно меряя камеру шагами.

\- Тебе понравилось смотреть, - уточнил Стайлз, щуря глаза.

\- Да, - Дерек не стал врать.

Стайлз облизнул губы, присел на кровать, взял свою затрепанную книжку и моментально вошел в роль послушной безмозглой кокетливой сучки.

Дерек вышел из камеры подышать и практически сразу наткнулся на всех своих волков в полном составе.

\- Ну что?

\- Все, - усмехнулся Джексон. – У Арджента на одного охотника меньше.

Дерек не успел ничего сказать, как в разговор неожиданно вмешался Эрик:

\- Если я правильно понимаю происходящее, - сказал тот равнодушно, - то наш план придется расширить на одного человека? Ты собираешься забрать с собой свою шлюху?

\- Нет, конечно, - возмутился Дерек, видя, как потемнели лица его волчат. – Ничего мы не меняем.

\- Ты оставишь его тут? – удивился Джексон, светлея и неуверенно улыбаясь.

\- Разумеется, - Дерек пожал плечами. – Зачем он мне там? Когда я вернусь домой, я найду себе волчицу в пару.

\- Арджент ведь его со света сживет, - пискнул Скотт.

\- Это уже будут его проблемы, а не мои, - отрезал Дерек.

Скотт закивал и отступил.

\- Бойд появлялся? – поинтересовался Дерек, убедившись, что вопрос исчерпан.

\- Нет, сегодня он на стороне охотников, - усмехнулся Эрик. – Он просил дать ему неделю, чтобы выяснить, когда Арджент планирует поднять бунт.

\- Пора прекращать этот двойной шпионаж, - задумчиво сказал Дерек. – Это становится действительно опасно.

 

***

 

\- Прикиньте, парни, утром седой волос выдрал, - грустно сказал Джексон, поигрывая зажигалкой.

\- Да ты что? – удивился Дерек и приподнялся на локте.

Стайлз, разминающий ему плечи, остановился и подождал, пока Дерек уляжется обратно.

\- На самом видном месте, - пожаловался Джексон. – А мне, блядь, еще и тридцати нет!

Стайлз в этот момент надавил на плечи Дерека особенно сильно, так что тот довольно простонал.

\- Тьфу, - выдохнул Джексон. – У тебя последнее время все мозги в яйца утекли.

\- Вовсе нет, - лениво возразил Дерек, поймал ладонью Стайлза за ноги, заставив того покачнуться, и принялся лапать под пышной юбкой.

\- Вы еще свадебку сыграйте, - ревниво сказал Джексон.

\- А может и сыграем, - хохотнул Дерек, расслабляясь. – Эй, детка, выйдешь за меня?

\- Конечно, милый, - равнодушно промурлыкал Стайлз.

\- Он хоть раз с тобой не соглашался? – заинтересовался Айзек, медленно подтачивая напильником железную заготовку для ножа.

\- Моя девочка всегда со мной согласна, - отмахнулся Дерек. – Да, детка?

\- Да, сладкий, - Стайлз и бровью не повел, только вздрогнул, когда Дерек ущипнул его под коленом.

\- Да, милый, да, сладкий, - передразнил его Джексон. – Развели тут пидорастию.

 

Стайлз остановился и посмотрел на Дерека с легким интересом. Дерек несколько секунд немигающе смотрел на Джексона, а тот стушевался и уставился в пол.

\- Хочешь, он тебе отсосет?

\- Мне? – пискнул Стайлз.

\- Мне? – вскинулся Джексон.

\- Друг-другу отсосите, - фыркнул Айзек и отскочил за пределы досягаемости Джексона.

\- Давай, детка, - дружелюбно предложил Дерек, - возьми за щеку у Джексона.

Несмотря на миролюбие, которое источал Дерек, в камере стало неуютно и напряженно.

\- Я жду, - подстегнул Дерек. – Ну?

Стайлз и Джексон тревожно переглянулись.

\- Я не хочу, милый, - промямлил Стайлз.

\- Что? - холодно спросил Дерек. – Не хочешь?

\- Нет, - Стайлз покачал головой и опустился перед Дереком на колени, нервно утер вспотевшие ладони о юбку. – Ты же знаешь, мне нужен только ты.

\- Это твоя шлюха, старик, - тихо сказал Джексон, не глядя на Стайлза. – Только твоя, я не претендую.

\- Какие у меня верные друзья, - проговорил Дерек, остывая. – Какая прелесть.

Он лег обратно и покосился на Стайлза, все еще согнутого от ужаса.

\- Продолжай.

Стайлз быстро закивал, поднялся и принялся делать массаж. Когда Дерек прикоснулся к его колену, Стайлз вздрогнул, но слабо заулыбался, машинально оттопыривая задницу.

   

Звякнула решетка, в камеру вошли Эрик с Бойдом.

\- Сходи погуляй, - приказал Дерек, серьезнея, и хлопнул Стайлза по заду. 

Стайлз покачнулся, но моментально восстановил равновесие и зацокал прочь на маленьких каблучках.

\- Чай принеси, - крикнул ему вслед Дерек.

Стайлз закивал, не оглядываясь, одернул пышный подол и вышел, закрыв за собой решетку.

 

\- Ну?  - спросил Дерек, сел и напряженно посмотрел на Бойда.

Тот вздохнул, потер розовыми ладонями уставшее лицо.

\- Пока не знаю точно, - начал Бойд размеренно, - но, кажется, следующая неделя. Охотники каждый день точат ножи и…

\- И? – подстегнул Дерек, видя, что Бойд замялся.

\- Я слышал, что Крис отвалил бабки за какую-то травку, - сообщил Бойд.

\- Травку? – переспросил Джексон. – В смысле, травку? Какое нам дело, на каких колесах сидит Арджент?

\- Заткнись, - рявкнул Дерек. – Какая травка, Бойд?

\- Волчий корень.

 

От тишины зазвенело в ушах. Где-то далеко цокали каблуки Стайлза.

\- Вот как, - проговорил Дерек. – Он собрался нас отравить. Бойд, ты больше к охотникам не вернешься.

\- Как так? – удивился тот.

\- На ком, как ты думаешь, Арджент будет пробовать аконит? – прищурился Дерек. – Ты в моей стае, а я о своих забочусь.

\- Так что мы будем делать? – спросил Айзек, ероша кудрявые светлые волосы.

Дерек задумался на несколько минут.

\- Пожалуй, пора переходить к следующему этапу, - сказал он наконец, слыша, как приближается цоканье. – Активные провокации.

Стайлз зашел в камеру, ловко удерживая потертый, надтреснутый пластиковый поднос с железными кружками.

\- И еще, - решительно сказал Дерек. – С сегодняшнего дня мы больше не будем есть в общей столовой.

\- А как мы будем есть? – спросил Скотт, подсаживаясь к столу.

 

Стайлз расставил кружки с чаем, поставил на столик надколотую сахарницу, в которой неопрятной горкой лежал серый комковатый сахар, и отошел к кровати.

Сначала Дерек держал его у стенки, практически между кроватью и металлической переборкой, но со временем оказалось, что Стайлзу удобнее спать с краю – по крайней мере, теперь по утрам он не перелезал через Дерека, тычась острыми коленями. Да и… Стайлз вел себя как примерная девочка, поэтому Дерек его попросту пожалел.

Через какое-то время возле кровати появилась колченогая тумба, где Стайлз держал свои побрякушки и косметику, и только недавно Стайлз раздобыл где-то протертый, но вполне удобный прикроватный коврик.

Стайлз чинно уселся на край кровати, вытащил из батареи тюбиков самый яркий и неспешно накрасил губы, искоса поглядывая на чаепитие, куда ему доступа не было. Уж как Дерек не баловал свою шлюшку, но сажать ее за один стол с волками – это уже был перебор.

 

\- Погодите, парни, - Бойд отставил кружку и выпрямился. – Я тогда заберу кое-какие свои вещи из блока Арджента.

\- Давай в темпе, - посоветовал Дерек, грея ладони горячей чашкой. – Остынет.

Бойд кивнул и вышел.

 

Стайлз скинул туфли и улегся на кровать, перевернувшись на живот. Юбка задралась, обнажив резинки розовых чулок, но Стайлз не обратил на это внимания, а открыл затрепанный глянцевый журнал, который Дерек с боем забрал у Денни, и принялся его читать с интересом.

Дерек, наблюдая за ним, отхлебнул чая и поморщился от горьковатого вкуса – похоже, Стайлз переборщил с заваркой. Джексон, сидящий рядом, тоже поморщился и поставил чашку обратно на стол.

\- Детка, - позвал Дерек.

Стайлз отвлекся и посмотрел на него вопросительно.

\- Если будешь таким невнимательным – я вылью этот чай тебе за шиворот, - сообщил Дерек, отхлебывая через силу. – Ты понял меня?

Стайлз пожал плечами.

\- Да, котик, - сказал он рассеянно и вернулся к журналу.

Дерек быстро допил чай, морщась, поставил чашку на поднос и зевнул, ощутив накатившую сонливость.

\- Впереди великие дела, - тихо сказал Айзек, отставив полупустую кружку. – Завтра начнем?

\- Да, - согласился Дерек и потер лицо.

 

Все разошлись необычно быстро.

Дерек хлопнул Стайлза по ноге, намекая, чтобы тот унес поднос с кружками. Стайлз понятливо скатился с кровати, влез в туфли и подхватил поднос.

\- Милый, а с тобой все в порядке? – спросил он хмурясь и как-то пристально рассматривая Дерека.

Тот нырнул в кровать и перевернулся на спину, чувствуя, как тяжелеет голова и слипаются глаза.

\- Устал, - невнятно проговорил Дерек, поднял свинцовую руку и попытался потереть лицо.

Рука промазала, Дерек ощутил, что происходит что-то странное, однако прежде, чем мысли успели оформиться во что-то толковое, он провалился в тяжелый бессознательный сон, в котором было мокро, душно, и кто-то пронзительно орал ему на ухо.

 

\- Дерек, твою мать! Дерек! Дерек же!

Дерек рывком сел, обалдело моргая. Яркий свет ударил по глазам, его замутило, и, хоть кто-то держал его за плечо, Дерек завалился вперед, стукнувшись коленями и ладонями о каменный пол, и выблевал черную желчь.

Кто-то крепко держал его плечи, пока Дерека раз за разом выворачивало наизнанку. Желчи было так много, что она пошла носом, слизь текла из ушей и черными слезами катилась из глаз. Дерек уже решил, что сдохнет, выблевывая внутренности, как его разом отпустило.

Яркий свет превратился в обычное ночное тусклое освещение, пустой желудок стиснулся в спазме, руки и ноги перестали трястись, а слабость отступила. Дерек машинально утер ладонью черный пот со лба и проследил взглядом за темной вязкой лужей, которая впадала в лаково блестящее алое озерцо.

Посреди камеры лежало два тела. Дерек выбрался из крепкой хватки Джексона, тоже бледного и испачканного засохшей желчью, и выпрямился, оценивая произошедшее. Несмотря на то, что мертвые охотники лежали вниз лицами, Дерек сразу узнал обоих  - он видел их в свите Арджента.

От трупов растеклась приличная лужа, а в самом ее углу, между бледным до белизны Айзеком и хмурым Скоттом стоял Стайлз, зажимая в руке плохо заточенный нож.

 

У Дерека в глазах сначала потемнело, а потом покраснело от нахлынувшей ярости. Не то, чтобы он полностью доверял своей подстилке, но и не ждал подвоха. Казалось, что Стайлза все устраивает – но этот паршивец, эта мерзкая мразь, эта дырка без понятий предала их всех и чуть не прикончила.

Лицо Стайлза, бледное, покрытое засохшей кровью, светилось как мишень, и именно по этой мишени Дерек полоснул когтями, достав Стайлза в прыжке.

 

Время остановилось – Дерек отчетливо видел, как на хорошенькой мордашке проступают тонкие царапины, кожа расступается, обнажая розовое мясо, а потом раны расцветают как пышные розы. Стайлз очень медленно выронил нож, прижал ладони к лицу, с которого потоком хлынула кровь, и начал падать.

Дерек примерился, чтобы вырвать его лживое сердце, но его ладонь перехватили и заломили за спину – и с этой секунды время пустилось вскачь.

Стайлз упал прямо в кровавую лужу и задергал ногами, вздымая брызги. Чулки моментально промокли, белая юбка пропиталась кровью, оборки слиплись. Стайлз принялся тонко выть, взлетая на лопатках.

А на Дереке повисли Джексон, Скотт и Айзек, пока Эрик оттаскивал Стайлза прочь, закрывая его своей спиной.

 

\- Опомнись! – заорал Джексон, болтаясь на Дереке, как тряпичная кукла в зубах добермана.

Дерек свирепо зарычал, пытаясь стряхнуть их прочь.

\- Приди в себя! – проорал Джексон ему в ухо. – Он же тебя спас! Он тебя спас, Хейл!

Слова пробились сквозь пелену бешенства, Дерек обмяк и недоуменно посмотрел на Джексона.

\- Он… вы… что? – переспросил Дерек, дергая плечами.

\- Он защищал тебя, когда пришли охотники, - тихо сказал Айзек, не сводя взгляда от корчащегося Стайлза. – Мы все спали, как и ты. Нас отравили.

\- Он их убил! – крикнул Эрик, пытаясь оторвать ладони Стайлза от изуродованного лица, но тот рыдал и не давался. – Он их убил и пытался тебя разбудить.

\- Я услышал, как он зовет на помощь и еле проснулся, - закончил Джексон. – Потом разбудил Скотта.

Скотт молча кивнул – выглядел он паршиво, как и все они.

 

Дерек отстранил их, присел перед Стайлзом, с силой схватил за окровавленную ладонь и заглянул в черные от болевого шока глаза.

\- Где Бойд? – спросил он, не отводя взгляда от своей шлюхи, бьющейся в судорожных спазмах.

\- Бойд ушел, - с нажимом сказал Джексон. – Подсыпал аконит в нашу заварку, оставил открытыми решетки блока и отсиживается у Арджента.

\- Ясно, - проговорил Дерек и поднял Стайлза на руки. – Мне нужны иголка и нитки. 

 

***

 

В тишине было слышно, как медленно и гулко капает вода, как ровно дышит спящий Джексон, которому Дерек разрешил остаться на ночь, и как время от времени постанывает Стайлз.

Дерек не мог спать.

Несмотря на то, что он собственноручно закрыл все решетки в блок, он никак не мог успокоиться. Айзек и Эрик замыли лужу, но в стыках между каменными плитами остались узкие кровавые полоски. Теперь-то они уже подсохли и стали такого же неопределенного пыльного цвета, как и пол, но Дерек знал, что в буквальном смысле ходит по крови. И по крови Стайлза – в том числе.

 

Дерек потер кулаками уставшие глаза и посмотрел на спящего на краю кровати Стайлза. Пришлось поднять Денни посреди ночи, чтобы купить у него пару ампул растворенного в спирте кокаина. Денни отнекивался, утверждал, что ничем подобным не торгует, пока на переговоры не пришел сам Дерек. Посмотрев в его замкнутое, мрачное лицо, Денни молча вытащил из нычки две ампулы и положил на стол.

Кокаин помог – Стайлз обмяк, перестал тонко выть и уснул так крепко, что не почувствовал, как Айзек его латает вживую. Айзек лучше всех владел иголкой, а нитки Дерек выдернул из синего шелкового платья Стайлза.

Однако, несмотря на то, что пациент лежал смирно – в полной отключке, несмотря на то, что хирург старался из всех сил, было понятно без слов – Стайлз изуродован бесповоротно, и никакие аккуратные стежки этого не исправят.

Рваные воспаленные швы брали начало от подбородка, тянулись наискось через лицо, перекашивая щеку, пропадали на переносице, чтобы глубоко уйти под левый глаз.

 

Дерек тихонько сжал безвольную ладонь и коснулся ее губами, отмечая поцелуем костяшки каждого пальца. Стайлз никак не отреагировал, поэтому Дерек осмелел и подвинулся ближе к кровати, мучительно взглядываясь в лицо, исчерченное синими нитками.

Джексон спал, прикрыв голову сгибом локтя.

Дерек наклонился и осторожно прикоснулся губами к сухим и шершавым от жара губам Стайлза. Ему показалось, что его ударило током, он даже покачнулся от неожиданности, и принялся коротко целовать неотзывчивые губы. С одной стороны, Дерек испытывал смутное отвращение – все-таки в этот рот он регулярно спускал, причем, иной раз прилюдно. Дерек углубил поцелуй, скользнув языком между разомкнувшихся губ, но, как ни старался, не нашел там привкуса спермы – только крови и слабый вкус миндальных орешков, которые Стайлз грыз вечером.

С другой стороны, Дерек подозревал, что даже если бы рот Стайлза был полон спермы, он все равно не прекратил бы целовать. Это был чистый восторг – нежные губы с шелушащейся кожицей, мягкое, почти целомудренное прикосновение, от которого у Дерека рвало крышу. Он оторвался вдохнуть воздуха и вдруг заметил, что Джексон уже не спит, а следит за ним со странной тоской.

Дерек замер. Тюремная реальность, в которой он целовал в рот свою блядь, навалилась на него каменной глыбой. Он с липким страхом ждал, что скажет Джексон, и, наверное, был готов ко всему, кроме того, что Джексон сказал.

 

\- Ты должен его забрать отсюда, - шепотом проговорил Джексон.

Дерек молча кивнул.

\- Мы не совсем оскотинились в этой жопе, - бормотнул Джексон, посмотрев на синие нитки на лице спящего Стайлза. – Ты со мной согласен, капитан Хейл?

\- Никакой я не капитан, - устало сказал Дерек, рассматривая свои ладони. – Я военный преступник, убийца и палач, и говорить тут не о чем.

\- Не о чем, - согласился Джексон.  – Если в тебе осталась хоть капля совести, Дерек, ты заберешь этого паршивца с нами. Ты ему должен.

\- Должен, - с горечью подтвердил Дерек.

 

Джексон удовлетворенно кивнул и лег обратно, прикрыв лицо локтем.

\- Хочешь его себе? – ревниво спросил Дерек, посмотрев на Джексона и Стайлза, лежащих рядом.

\- Может и хотел бы, - глухо ответил Джексон. – Только у тебя на этом мальчике совсем резьба слетела.

Дерек помолчал, ожидая продолжения, но Джексон уснул, зато Стайлз принялся метаться и постанывать во сне.

 

Джексон поспал еще час, но все-таки не выдержал и выбрался из кровати. Стайлз полыхал, как раскаленная печка, стонал, не замолкая, и бессознательно пытался почесать лицо. Дерек каждый раз перехватывал его ладонь, и время от времени смачивал воспаленные швы влажным полотенцем, однако это помогало ненадолго.

 

\- Ох ты его и разукрасил, - покачал головой Скотт,  сонно вползая в камеру.

Дерек хотел было резко высказаться, но Стайлз в этот момент громко всхлипнул.

\- Что мы имеем? – проговорил Джексон, пока Айзек и Дерек проверяли швы. – Бойд нас сдал, и наверняка слил наш план. Стайлза мы берем с собой, но у него лихорадка и он нетранспортабельный.

\- Что значит «берем с собой»?! – вскинулся Скотт. – Зачем?

\- Это значит, что он пойдем с нами! – рявкнул Дерек, не сдержавшись.

Скотт хмыкнул и демонстративно сложил руки на груди, не вступая в открытую конфронтацию.

\- Короче говоря, - подытожил Джексон, - бежать мы должны сегодня, и наш план – полное дерьмо.

\- Отстой ваш план, – сипло отозвался Стайлз, открыв глаза.

Айзек тут же помог ему сесть, а Дерек поднес стакан с водой и дал напиться.

 

\- Вы не знаете кода от лифта, - хрипло и невнятно продолжил Стайлз. – И никогда в жизни не дойдете до ангара.

\- Ты можешь предложить что-то лучше? – ехидно спросил Скотт.

\- Представь себе, - просипел Стайлз.

Он покачнулся от слабости и прислонился затылком к подушке.

\- Детка, - осторожно проговорил Дерек, пытаясь усадить его ровно.

Стайлз отшатнулся от него.

\- Не трогай меня, - сказал он равнодушно и бесстрашно. – Иначе я вам помогать не буду.

\- А у тебя есть выбор? – ядовито спросил Эрик, нахмурившись.

\- Я и так на самом дне, - пожал плечами Стайлз, пытаясь пощупать швы. – А вас всех перебьют за попытку побега.

Айзек перехватил его руки, не дав прикоснуться к лицу, и ласково сказал:

\- Ну так рассказывай.

Стайлз осмотрел их всех умными, цепкими глазами, так не вяжущимися с дурацкими девчачьими трусиками и полной тумбочкой косметики.

\- Ладно, - сказал он медленно и посмотрел на Дерека. – Ты больше никогда ко мне не прикоснешься. Тогда помогу. Идет?

\- Идет, - сказал Дерек прежде, чем Скотт и Эрик успели что-то ляпнуть.

Стайлз потянулся за журналом, вытащил из стаканчика карандаш для глаз и нарисовал немного скошенный многоугольник.

\- Это наша столовая, - сказал он тихо. – Это центр осей.

Он пририсовал круг побольше и поделил его на несколько частей.

\- Наш блок, - карандаш порхал по бумаге, оставляя жирный след. – Блок Арджента. Кухня.

\- К чему этот урок рисования? – не выдержал Джексон.

Стайлз повернул журнал и показал всем свой рисунок.

\- Что напоминает? – спросил он спокойно и безжизненно.

От лихорадки он раскраснелся и вспотел.

\- Шахту лифта, - первым сказал Дерек. – Вид сверху.

\- Верно, - согласился Стайлз. – Мы в самом низу, и если бы вы сбежали, как собирались, то вышли бы в зацикленные технические коридоры. Пробираться нужно наверх, ведь лифт над нами.

\- Ты знал, что мы собрались рвать когти, - медленно проговорил Дерек.

\- Конечно знал, вы идиоты, - Стайлз пожал плечами и обессиленно откинулся на подушку.

\- И где же выход наверх? – Скотт внимательно рассмотрел схематический рисунок.

\- В столовой, - сообразил Джексон. – Там наверняка должен быть люк, через который поставляют продукты и передачи. Мы просто никогда не смотрели, как следует.

Стайлз кивнул и прикрыл глаза.

\- Выйдите все, - приказал Дерек. – И собирайтесь. Сегодня ночью мы сбежим.

 

Камера опустела. Джексон, уходящий последним, прикрыл решетки и ушел, гремя ботинками.

\- Я не буду извиняться, потому что ты меня не простишь, - медленно сказал Дерек. – Но я хочу знать, - тебе есть где скрываться?

\- Ты так уверен, что мы сбежим? – удивился Стайлз, подтягивая покрывало до шеи.

Дерек достал ампулу с кокаином, надломил ее и бесцеремонно вылил Стайлзу в рот.

\- Фу, - поморщился тот, сглатывая.

\- Сейчас ты уснешь, и будешь отдыхать до вечера, - сказал Дерек. – Я вытащу тебя отсюда, даже если придется нести тебя на руках. Но пока ты не вырубился, мне надо знать – тебе есть, куда бежать?

\- Нет, - отозвался Стайлз. – Я не могу вернуться домой, меня тут же поймают и засадят обратно в Аркатрац.

Дерек кивнул.

\- Я заберу тебя с собой, - сказал он глухо. – На волчью планету. Там глухие леса и синие реки. Там нас никто не найдет. Будешь заваривать мне масалу, вычесывать шерсть в полнолуние и растить моих детей.

\- А не пошел бы ты нахер, а? – поинтересовался Дженим. – Вместе со своими детьми и своей гребаной шерстью. Я сыт волками по горло.

 

Впрочем, он тут же уснул, толком не успев договорить. Дерек прикрыл его, подоткнув покрывало, и зашел к Айзеку.

\- Мне нужны черные чернила, - сказал он утомленно, растирая припухшее от недосыпа лицо. – Я собираюсь поставить ему волчью метку.     

 

***

 

\- Стайлз, подъем.

Стайлз недовольно простонал, привычно раздвинул колени и зарылся лицом в подушку. Однако Дерек не лег на него сверху, как обычно, а больно схватил за плечи, вытащил из кровати и поставил на ноги.

Стайлз заморгал, приходя в себя, и осторожно ощупал обеими руками распухшее лицо. На пальцах осталась кровь и черная краска.

 

\- Не трогай, - отрывисто сказал Дерек, раскладывая на кровати ворох одежды. – Я залил лидокаином, пару часов продержишься.

\- А потом? – спросил Стайлз, наблюдая за необычайно серьезным и нахмуренным Дереком.

\- А потом, если повезет, тобой займется корабельный хирург, - отрезал Дерек. – Одевайся.

 

Стайлз потрогал плотные джинсы, футболку с длинным рукавом и латаную ветровку.

\- Я должен надеть это? – уточнил он недоверчиво.

\- Именно, - отозвался Дерек, пересчитывая иголки. – Наверху полярная ночь, если что, но теплее мы ничего не нашли.

\- Ты все-таки берешь меня с собой, милый, - ляпнул Стайлз, обалдело переводя взгляд с футболки, разложенной на кровати, на сосредоточенного Дерека, застегнутого до шеи.

\- Я не милый, - отозвался тот. – Я Дерек. Стайлз, не копайся, у нас мало времени.

 

Стайлз послушно оделся. Он не верил в успех затеи, но терять ему было нечего: лучше сдохнуть при попытке к бегству, чем всю жизнь переходить из рук в руки таких же мерзавцев, как Хейл.

 

\- Пошли, - резко сказал Дерек, однако сам же остановился на пороге, подтащил Стайлза к себе и несколько секунд внимательно смотрел ему в лицо. Судя по неприятному, неживому ощущению, видок был тот еще, однако Дерек смотрел так странно – с какой-то тоской и почти страхом.

Впрочем, он почти сразу вытолкал Стайлза в коридор, практически в самые объятия Джексона, тоже застегнутого до шеи.

 

\- Ты все-таки берешь его с нами? – недовольно спросил Скотт, проверяя карманы своей брезентовой куртки. – Зачем он нам?

\- Потому, что я так решил, - зло отозвался Дерек, подтолкнул Стайлза к Айзеку и сделал Джексону странный знак двумя пальцами.

 

Джексон молча кивнул и бесшумно ускользнул в сторону столовой. Стайлз подумал, что где-то уже видел это движение, причем недавно, но Джексон практически сразу вернулся, и Стайлз сбился с мысли. Несмотря на залитое лидокаином лицо, он чувствовал слабую, почти эфемерную боль в деснах, но расклеиваться было совсем не время.

\- Все чисто, - отрапортовал Джексон.

Дерек осмотрел свою маленькую армию сомнительной боеспособности, вздохнул и поманил всех за собой.

 

Стайлз заметил, что его, как и Айзека, поставили в центр. Эрик и Скотт, оба мрачные и настороженные, замыкали шествие. Стайлзу казалось, что они все ужасно шумят: шуршали ветровки, громко дышал Айзек, шаркали кроссовки Эрика, а у Дерека сердце стучало, как барабан.

Все было как во сне, страшном и вязком, от которого невозможно проснуться. Стайлз еле удержался, что не ущипнуть себя за руку – еще сутки назад он ходил по этим коридорам, цепляясь каблуками за истертую арматуру, лавируя между другими заключенными, а сейчас тут тихо, темно и пусто, как в фильме ужасов. Да и побег этот казался каким-то дурацким и несерьезным. У настоящего побега должна быть многомесячная подготовка, в день побега является какой-то знак, что ли, и обязательно должна играть быстрая тревожная музыка, а они бежали как попало – схватились и помчались, практически наудачу.

 

\- Стой, - рявкнул вдруг Дерек, остановившись так, словно налетел на стену.

Стайлз затаил дыхание, однако в темной столовой все было как обычно, только вентиляторы за стеной гудели слишком громко, почти надрывно.

Стайлз напряженно ждал, таращась в каменную спину Дерека, а тот крутил головой, как хищник, но вдруг рывком обернулся и повалил Стайлза на пол.

Разом случилось несколько вещей: с лязгом упали решетки, отсекая столовую от остальной тюрьмы, вспыхнул яркий свет, и просвистели стрелы. Кто-то закричал.      

Стайлз обмер и пихнул Дерека в плечо, тот скатился и встал на ноги, щурясь. Стайлз машинально пересчитал взглядом волков – все были живы и целы, и поднимались на ноги, озираясь, как звери в западне. Кричал один из охотников, в которого по ошибке попали болтом.

 

\- Куда-то собрались? – жизнерадостно спросил Арджент, скаля белые зубы.

Стайлз поежился и инстинктивно спрятался за спиной Дерека, а тот точно так же инстинктивно расправил плечи.

\- Вот ты сука, - зло проговорил Эрик, глядя на Бойда, стоящего с краю. – Плесень паршивая.

Бойд криво усмехнулся и поднял арбалет.

 

\- Ты, Дерек, совсем без понятий, - укоризненно проговорил пожилой лысый мужик, стоящий рядом с Арджентом. – Тебе все условия создали, живешь, как король, и никакой благодарности в ответ.

\- Джерард, - процедил Дерек. – За стремление к свободе не наказывают, знаешь ли, это в природе человеческой.

\- В человеческой – может быть, - миролюбиво согласился тот, - но ты ведь не человек, Дерек. Ты опасная хитрая кровожадная тварь.

\- Погоди-ка, - перебил Арджент обмен любезностями. – Это что, твоя шлюха вон там?

Стайлз как раз в этот момент выглянул из-за плеча Дерека и встретился взглядом с холодным взглядом Криса.

\- Блядь, - выговорил Арджент, скривившись. – Ну-ка ведите эту цыпу сюда.

 

Дерек зарычал и громко взвизгнул, когда сзади свистнула стрела. Стайлз чуть не грохнулся в обморок от неожиданности, когда прямо перед его носом, в лопатке Дерека, задрожало деревянное древко, пропитанное синей, маслянистой жидкостью. Джексон подхватил ослабшего Дерека, Скотт кинулся на помощь и получил прикладом арбалета по зубам. Охотники, зашедшие сзади, бесцеремонно схватили Стайлза за шкирку и кинули к ногам Арджента.

Джерард посмотрел с интересом, но, видимо, ничего занимательного не нашел. Зато Стайлз перестал дышать, заметив кое-что занятное.

\- Думаю, вы сами разберетесь дальше, - благосклонно проговорил начальник тюрьмы, переводя взгляд с Криса на Стайлза.

\- Я могу поступать с волками, как пожелаю? – учтиво поинтересовался Арджеент.

\- Желательно поступить с ними так, чтобы они больше не доставляли неудобств, – ответил Джерард, широко улыбнувшись и показав мелкие желтые зубки. – А уродца можешь забрать себе.

\- Теперь даже и не знаю, - усмехнулся Крис и упор посмотрел на Стайлза.

Стайлз не отвел взгляда, но опустился на колени перед Арджентом и прикоснулся к его бедру.

\- Что, жить хочешь? – осклабился тот.

\- Очень, - честно ответил Стайлз, подползая ближе.

За его спиной застонал раненый Дерек и негодующе воскликнул Скотт.

\- Все подстилки одинаковы, - философски отозвался Джерард.

Стайлз прижался лицом к штанине Арджента, поморщившись от боли – лидокаин выветривался, шрамы начали горячо и болезненно пульсировать. Арджент опустил арбалет, намотал отросшие волосы Стайлза на кулак, заставив его задрать лицо и захныкать.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что тебе придется очень стараться, чтобы заслужить мое расположение? – спросил Арджент.

\- Да-а-а, - простонал Стайлз, робко положив ладонь ему на живот.

\- Вот и умница, - хмыкнул Арджент.

Дерек свирепо зарычал и попытался встать на ноги. Арджент отвлекся, вскинул арбалет, но, что было важнее, отвлекся и Джерард. Стайлз, не раздумывая, протянул руку, выхватил из кобуры Джерарда Беретту с лазерным прицелом, автоматически снял с предохранителя и выстрелил два раза почти в упор.

Джерард покачнулся и молча рухнул на пол, раскидав руки и ноги, как нелепая пожилая морская звезда. Крис успел повернуться боком, но его это не спасло – выстрел с такого расстояния отшвырнул его прочь, за его спиной на секунду возникли кровавые крылья и тут же опали мелкими брызгами.

Стайлза самого откинуло отдачей. Он свалился на спину, ощутимо приложившись копчиком, и нечаянно заехал рукоятью себе прямо по щеке, чуть не заорав от прострелившей голову судороги.

 

Пару секунд было тихо, только Стайлз кусал губы и стряхивал выступившие от боли слезы. Но в следующую секунду начался какой-то ад: Стайлз съежился, прикрыв голову руками, потому что прямо над ним засвистели стрелы. Дерек зарычал так, что по столовой пошло эхо, и кинулся на охотников с низкого старта, роняя крупные, почти черные капли крови.

Скотт, выпустив полный комплект клыков, бросился в другую сторону. Кровь полилась ручьем. Стайлз поджал ноги, с ужасом наблюдая, как Джексон отрывает кому-то руку, активно помогая себе белыми острыми зубами.

Прямо рядом с ним упала чья-то откушенная голова – с вытаращенными глазами и вывалившимся синим языком. Стайлз завопил, перекрикивая вопли охотников и рычание оборотней, вскочил на ноги и сообразил, что сжимает в руке пистолет.

Посреди этого кровавого безумия надо было на что-то решаться – либо убивать, либо умирать. Стайлз вскинул руки, как учил отец, широко раскрыл глаза и принялся, почти не целясь, стрелять по охотникам. Те, как и волки, оказались в западне закрытых решеток - бежать было некуда.

 

Тела падали точно так же, как падают трупы в дешевой компьютерной игрушке – угловато и нелепо. Стайлз опустил пистолет, когда последний охотник взмахнул руками и рухнул на перевернутый стол лицом вниз. Дерек тяжело оперся о стену и выхаркал черную вязкую кровь. Джексон остановился под люком, задрал голову и несколько секунд смотрел на замок. Скотт и Эрик загоняли уцелевшего Бойда в угол, а тот скалил зубы и неуверенно отступал.

 

\- Так, - проговорил Дерек, постояв пару минут на чьих-то размазанных кишках.

Он вскинул осунувшееся лицо и с удивлением посмотрел на Стайлза, а тот, неожиданно для себя, понял, что целится Дереку прямо между широких черных бровей.

\- Я же пре… - начал было Скотт и заткнулся, когда Айзек ткнул его в бок.

Дерек сглотнул, поморщился и снова выплюнул черную кровь. Стайлз взял себя в руки, вскинул пистолет и расстрелял остаток обоймы в замок. Тот заискрил, вспыхнул и громко щелкнул. Люк отъехал в сторону.

 

***

 

Дерек и Джексон скрестили руки, сделав ступеньку, а Эрик, как самый легкий, свечой взвился в воздух, вцепился когтями в край люка и подтянулся наверх.

\- Тут все чисто, - проорал он сверху и поймал за шиворот Скотта.

\- Ты следующий, - сказал Дерек Айзеку.

Тот скользнул взглядом по молчащему Бойду, кивнул, разбежался и взлетел. Скотт и Эрик поймали его в четыре руки и втянули наверх. Дерек задрал пропитанную кровью рубашку и коротко простонал, ощупывая рану. Кровь текла тонкой струйкой, пропитывая штанину. Судя по хлюпанью, она достала даже до ботинка.

Джексон попытался вытащить застрявшее древко стрелы, но Дерек отстранил его и кивнул в сторону Стайлза. Тот выдохнул и отмер. Он до последнего не верил, что его возьмут с собой. Джексон кивнул, переплел пальцы и приготовился. Стайлз отшвырнул бесполезный ствол, разбежался и взлетел. Сверху больно дернули за плечо, он мазнул бедром по краю люка и оказался снаружи тюрьмы – в хорошо освещенной, чистой сухой шахте. Лифт нависал сверху, толстые провода тянулись как змеи.

Стайлз задрал голову и поморщился, когда ощутил, как ноет стянутое нитками лицо. Обезболивающее почти не действовало, но пока он держался на адреналине.

 

Внизу, в разгромленной столовой, страшно и громко закричал Бойд. Эрик вздохнул, а Стайлз не испытывал горячего желания узнать, что там происходило. Бойд заорал еще громче и страшнее, у Стайлза невольно поджались яйца – столько муки было в этом крике. Впрочем, крик оборвался, а наверх забрался сначала Джексон, а потом они все втянули едва живого Дерека. 

 

Стайлз плохо запомнил дорогу к кораблю. Его разом отпустило: от усталости и боли он едва полз, пальцы соскальзывали со скоб, и казалось, что громада лифта никогда не приблизится. Впрочем, не он один осознавал реальность какими-то скачками. Стайлз хоть сам полз, а Дерека волок на себе Джексон, шипя от натуги.

Дерек старался перебирать ногами и не мешать тащить себя, но время от времени впадал в забытье и болтался на спине Джексона, словно куль, доверху набитый камнями.

 

Впрочем, наверху Джексон без лишних слов обратился в огромную ящерицу, на которую и погрузили Дерека. Ящерица обвила свою поклажу мощным хвостом и без особых усилий взлетела на балку. Стайлз даже рот приоткрыл от удивления, но Джексон шустро уполз.

Из темноты, где он скрылся, раздался сдавленный крик, а через пару секунд мягко отъехала в сторону тяжелая бронированная дверь.

\- Сюда, - нервно сказал Эрик, вслушиваясь в тишину.

Скотт поглядывал на Стайлза, как будто ожидал, что тому хватит ума и такта сказать что-нибудь вроде «ну, я вас провел, дальше вы сами, а я возвращаюсь в тюрьму». Разумеется, Стайлз не собирался его радовать. Он страшно замерз, стучал зубами, пытался не трогать окровавленными ладонями горящее болью лицо, и тупо следовал за Эриком, пока тот петлял по коридорам.

Стайлз так и не понял, как они вышли в ангар. Только что они брели по бесконечным тоннелям и вдруг вышли в огромную природную пещеру, посреди которой стоял старый, прилично побитый «Левиафан».

Стайлз засмотрелся на корабль и чуть не полетел кубарем, запнувшись за мертвое тело. Эрик спокойно перешагнул труп, подталкивая Стайлза в спину, и взбежал по трапу, любовно погладив старый корабль по обшивке.

 

\- Медотсек тут паршивый, но сгодится, - проворчал полуголый Дерек, вышедший им навстречу. На его заштопанном боку, как и на лопатке, поблескивали металлические скобы.

\- Как мы улетим? – тихо спросил Стайлз, заметив, что все разбрелись по кораблю, и они с Дереком остались одни. – Я не умею управлять транспортными су…

\- Пошли, - Дерек криво усмехнулся. – Летать ты не умеешь, а стрелять, значит, умеешь.

\- Отец учил, - пожал плечами Стайлз.

 

В кабине пилотов было очень тесно. Стайлз чуть не поперхнулся, увидев Джексона, сидящего на месте второго пилота. Тот нацепил наушники и ловко переключал рычажки.

\- Задраиваемся? – деловито спросил Джексон, не оборачиваясь.

\- Да, закрывай люки, - распорядился Дерек и всучил Стайлза подошедшему Айзеку. – Пассажиры – занять свои места в темпе.

 

Стайлз послушно пошел за Айзеком, успев краем глаза заметить, что Дерек прямо так, полуголым, уселся на место первого пилота.

Айзек усадил его в амортизационное кресло, пристегнул и сел рядом, проверяя свои ремни.

\- Когда взлетим – подлатаем твое лицо, - перекричал он нарастающий гул двигателей.

Динамик в углу отсека захрипел и голосом Дерека поинтересовался:

\- Топливный отсек к взлету готов?

\- Готов, - жизнерадостно отозвался Эрик.

\- Навигатор готов?

\- Готов, - отрапортовал Скотт.

\- Пассажиры… надеюсь, вы сидите в креслах, - голос Дерека смягчился. – Будет весело. Даю минуту пристегнуться. Штурман, курс на тебе.

\- Есть, сэр, - ответил Джексон.

\- Начинаю прогрев двигателей.

Корабль затрясся и заревел. Стайлз вцепился в свое кресло.

\- Курс на Маяк проложен, капитан, - бодро сказал Джексон.

\- Корабль завершил герметизацию, - доложился Эрик.

\- Ракеты к выпуску готовы, - четко ответил Скотт.

\- Роджер, - прохрипел Дерек. - Взлетаем.

 

Стайлз был уверен, что они взрываются или горят – корабль нещадно трясло, от грохота заложило уши.

Он нащупал ладонь Айзека, вцепился в нее и, перекрикивая тряску и грохот, проорал:

\- Что это?

\- Расстреливают ворота ангара! – заорал в ответ Айзек.

Стайлз хотел было спросить что-то еще, но корабль рвануло, навалилась тяжесть, в глазах потемнело, а сквозь швы потекла кровь. Стайлз захрипел, ощущая, что еще немного, и он вывернется наизнанку или расплющится о кресло, как тяжесть на мгновение усилилась и спала. Стало легко.

Стайлз заторможено потрогал свое лицо, мокрое от крови, и перевел взгляд на бледного Айзека. Тот выпустил кресло из мертвой хватки и обессиленно закрыл глаза.

\- Мы взлетели? – осторожно спросил Стайлз.

\- Взлетели вроде, - ответил Айзек. – Сиди на месте, пока Дерек не скажет, что можно выбираться.

\- Кто они такие? – помолчав, спросил Стайлз. – Кто они на самом деле?

\- Волки, - сказал Айзек. – Разве ты не учил новейшую историю?

\- Учил, - возразил Стайлз. – И даже проходил миссию «Битва за Маяк» на максимальной сложности, но…

\- Но? – улыбнулся Айзек, видя, как глаза Стайлза широко раскрылись от шока.

\- Это те самые Волки? – Стайлз даже осип от волнения. – Разве их не приговорили к расстрелу?

\- Сначала приговорили, - Айзек пожал плечами. – Но потом заменили на пожизненное без шума.

Стайлз задумался. Как-то бандитские рожи, к которым он привык, не вязались в сознании с осужденными героями войны.

\- Волков было шестеро, - сказал он, загибая пальцы. – Альфа, Канима, Маккол, Чокнутый, Ведьма и Стрелок.

Он с любопытством посмотрел на Айзека.

\- Нет, - усмехнулся тот, - я самый обычный серийный убийца. К сожалению, не военный преступник.

Стайлз заморгал.

\- А где же еще двое?

\- Ведьму задушил Джексон, когда узнал, что им всем грозит пожизненное, - невозмутимо сказал Айзек. – На Маяке есть такая семейная традиция - не отдавать своих жен и детей в случае смертельной опасности.

\- А Стрелок? – заинтересовался Стайлз. – Говорят, что это была девушка.

\- Это была жена Скотта, - сухо сказал Эрик, заходя в отсек. – Советую не спрашивать, что он с ней сделал.

Стайлз прикусил язык.

\- Можете выбираться, - Эрик несколько секунд смотрел на них, криво улыбаясь. – Медотсек готов.

 

Стайлзу показалось, что он пролежал под куполом всего несколько минут, но корабельные часы намотали три часа. Хирург только в общих деталях напоминал те хромированные устройства, которые Стайлзу доводилось видеть – трубки-щупальца были старые и изношенные, анестезирующий  газ иногда просачивался в какие-то трещины, на колпаке остались разводы неприятного вида от прошлого пациента. Но все эта была полнейшая ерунда – боль ушла, и Стайлз задремал, изредка приоткрывая глаза. Возле его лица деловито мельтешили щупальца, срезая нитки и латая рассеченную кожу.

Наконец, операция закончилась, лицо обдуло горячим воздухом, последний раз пахнуло спиртом, и колпак отъехал в сторону. Стайлз выкатился из купола на нетвердых ногах и к своему удивлению увидел, что Хейл сидит в углу медотсека, листая планшет и попивая кофе.

 

Стайлз замер, не зная, как теперь обращаться к своему бывшему папочке. Собственно говоря, он даже не знал, насколько бывшим является Хейл.

А, кроме того, Стайлз парадоксально начал испытывать какое-то нелепое благоговение. Он видел, как Хейл отливает, огребал от него тумаков, сосал его член, но все-таки это был легендарный Альфа, и стоять с ним рядом было так же диковинно, как, например, рядом с певицей Дадой.

 

\- Оклемался? – поинтересовался Хейл, откладывая планшет. - Пойдем, надо поесть и обсудить план действий.

Стайлз послушно пошлепал за ним, ощупывая свое лицо, обвешанное скобами. Он знал, что они отпадут, как только кожа срастется, но ощущать на коже почти килограмм металла было не слишком приятно.

Стайлз забился в угол небольшой кают-компании, а Хейл сел во главе стола, отхлебнул из кружки и поглядел на Стайлза пронзительными желто-зелеными глазами.

\- Садись с нами, - сказал он дружелюбно.

Стайлз чуть не поперхнулся и замер, когда все обернулись к нему.

\- С вами… за стол? – спросил он неуверенно, переводя взгляд с Дерека на Джексона, Скотта, Айзека, Эрика и снова на Хейла.

\- Тюрьма закончилась, - мягко ответил Дерек. – И мы больше не живем по понятиям. Подсаживайся.

Стайлз осторожно перебрался к ним, ожидая каждую секунду, что его отпихнут, но Джексон и Эрик подвинулись, давая ему место посредине, а Айзек подставил миску с настоящим, теплым супом.

 

***

 

\- Значит так, - тяжеловесно проговорил Дерек, помешивая ложкой суп.

Стайлз уже и забыл, когда последний раз видел железные ложки и вилки.

\- На корабле всего одна капсула, - продолжил Дерек, осматривая свою маленькую команду, – на ней мы спустимся на Маяк. Если кто-то хочет в другое место, помочь я ничем не могу.

Все покосились на Стайлза, но тот безразлично пожал плечами.

\- Мне все равно куда лететь, - буркнул Стайлз, хлебая суп. – Лишь бы не загреметь обратно.

\- Не загремишь, - хмыкнул Дерек, его глаза на секунду вспыхнули красными огоньками и погасли.

\- Насколько я успел выяснить, - сказал Дерек после паузы, - Маяк – теперь закрытая планета, которая так и не оправилась после войны. Я хочу, чтобы вы понимали – это ссылка навсегда. Или надолго. Не знаю.

\- Я с вами, - твердо сказал Айзек. – Я тоже не горю желанием скрываться на задворках столицы, чтобы однажды меня сцапали копы.

\- Неужели никто не увидит, что на планету прилетел корабль? – Стайлз не сумел удержать язык за зубами.

Он тут же сжался, привычно ожидая пинка, но Дерек ответил:

\- Мы взорвем корабль над полюсом, и его обломки никогда не найдут.

\- Надо уметь взрывать, - ухмыльнулся Джексон, поиграв бровями.

\- А это правда, что у Ведьмы всегда были синие цветы в волосах? - брякнул Стайлз.

Стало тихо.

\- Правда, - ответил Джексон. – Я сам их собирал для нее, и она действительно пела, когда уничтожала цель.

\- Круто, - помолчав, сказал Стайлз. – Что будет со мной?

\- Пойдешь со мной, - сразу же ответил Дерек. – Я не знаю, остался ли цел мой дом, но что-нибудь придумаем.

Стайлз поморщился.

 

\- Пожалуй, мне надо подышать, - сказал он неуверенно и вышел из кают-компании.

\- До Маяка нам лететь три дня, - негромко сказал Скотт. – Поверить не могу, что мы скоро будем до…

Из гальюна донесся дикий вопль. Все вскочили на ноги, но буквально через секунду в кают-компанию влетел мокрый, взъерошенный Стайлз.

\- Что у меня на лице? – заорал он, подрагивая и капая водой с волос.

\- Я… я ранил тебя, - пробормотал Дерек, опешив. – Останутся шрамы, но…

\- Похуй мне на шрамы! – закричал Стайлз. – Что это? Что?

Он ткнул себя в черную полоску, верхнюю из четырех, пересекавших его лицо.

\- Моя метка, - ответил Дерек. – Я пометил тебя. Выбрал парой.

\- Парой, - проговорил Стайлз, сжав кулаки. – Говоришь, мы больше не живем по понятиям?

\- Нет, - Дерек невольно отступил – Стайлз фонил злостью.

\- Вот и отлично, - проговорил Стайлз и кинулся на него, как кошка.

 

Миски раскатились во все стороны, зазвенели ложки, взвыл Эрик, на которого перевернулся стол и выплеснулся горячий суп, а Дерек, не ожидавший нападения, опрокинулся на спину, больно приложившись затылком о рифленый пол.

\- Это тебе за Джемму! – прорычал Стайлз, оседлав его, и врезал от души.

Дерек хлюпнул сломанным носом и попытался блокировать следующий удар, но Стайлз оказался сильнее, чем Дерек думал, и от злости вовсе впал в состояние берсерка.

\- И это тебе за Джемму! – рычал Стайлз, молотя его так, что кровавые брызги летели во все стороны. – И это! И это тоже!

Голова Дерека болталась туда-сюда, раны быстро затягивались, однако Стайлз добавлял еще и еще, не замечая, что сбил костяшки.

Скотт попытался его оттащить, но Джексон отрицательно покачал головой и принялся собирать тарелки.

\- А это тебе за мое лицо! – прохрипел Стайлз. – И за то, что ты такой мудак!

Дерек исхитрился перехватить его кулак, напрягся и перевернул Стайлза, подмяв его под себя. Стайлз тут же вцепился тупыми человеческими зубами ему в плечо и рванул. Дерек заорал не своим голосом и с силой треснул Стайлза лбом в лоб. Стайлз обмяк и перестал драться. Дерек сполз с него, сел и принялся сплевывать натекающую кровь в подставленную Джексоном тарелку.

\- Сука, - вяло проговорил Стайлз, ощупывая шишку, скобы и шрамы. – Чтоб ты сдох. Сука. Я тебя ненавижу. Я тебя…

\- Еще не поздно выкинуть его в открытый космос, - заметил Скотт.

-… я тебе горло перегрызу, когда ты уснешь, - бормотал Стайлз. – Я тебя никогда не прощу.

\- До жопы мне твое прощение, - грубовато ответил Дерек, утирая лицо майкой. – Я сказал, что ты пойдешь со мной.

\- Я сказал, что ты пойдешь со мной, - пискляво передразнил его Стайлз. – Да я скорее вены себе перегрызу, чем пойду с тобой куда-нибудь!

\- Может, вы перенесете свои брачные игры в каюту? – предложил Эрик. – Мы тут пытаемся поесть.

Стайлз сел и мрачно посмотрел на него. Дерек встал, перекинув майку через плечо, и протянул ему ладонь, но Стайлз фыркнул и сочно в нее плюнул.

Через секунду она снова дрались, пыхтя и пытаясь друг друга придушить.

\- Поем у себя в отсеке, - решил Эрик, налил себе новую порцию и ушел.   

 

\- Тут всего две каюты, - Дерек отпрянул, когда рядом с его головой грохнулась железная кружка. – Дженим!

\- Я не буду делить койку с тобой! – заорал Стайлз и, судя по звяканью, вооружился чем-то другим.

Дерек выдохнул, утер лицо и прислонился спиной к переборке.

\- А с кем будешь? – спросил он мягко, стараясь не звереть.

\- С кем-нибудь другим, - зло ответил Стайлз. – Проваливай, милый, а то я тебя пришибу, богом клянусь!

\- Будешь мне хамить – я тебя отшлепаю, - пригрозил Дерек.

\- Коснешься меня - я тебе глаза выдавлю, - пообещал Стайлз. 

Дерек раздраженно фыркнул и ушел в рубку пилотов.

 

\- А я тебе говорил, - мрачно сказал Скотт, листающий созвездия на планшете. – А ты потащил его с нами. А он тебя еще задушит во сне…

\- За что ты так его не любишь? – удивился Дерек, рухнул в капитанское кресло и задрал ноги на приборную панель.

\- Не знаю, - вяло ответил Скотт. – Потому что… потому, что это несправедливо!

Дерек внимательно посмотрел на него, а Скотт отложил планшет и принялся раздраженно хрустеть пальцами.

\- За что этой шлюхе такие привилегии? – спросил Скотт. – Я в шестнадцать уже охотников снимал, а он на яхте катался. Сколько мы планировали побег? Сколько ты в карцере сидел? А он так просто задницей себе свободу заработал?

\- И что? – спросил Дерек, прихлебывая кофе. – Сдается мне, это нелегкий труд.

\- Труд, - фыркнул Скотт, скривив губы. – А теперь ты вокруг него круги наматываешь, нашел себе принцессу. Лучше по зубам ему дай и пару пальцев сломай…

\- Ты и с Эллиссон так обходился? – полюбопытствовал Дерек. – Что-то не припомню.

\- Ну ты сравнил, - фыркнул Скотт.

Впрочем, он замолчал и уставился в планшетку, а Дерек допил кофе, поглядывая на мерцающие часы, машинально проверил курс и встал.

Скотт быстро посмотрел на него и отвернулся.

 

Когда Дерек зашел в каюту, Стайлз уже спал, забравшись на верхнюю койку. Судя по топорщащемуся покрывалу, он прихватил нож из камбуза. Дерек усмехнулся, стащил грязную майку и устроился на нижней кровати. Голова закружилась, Дерек закрыл глаза и шумно вдохнул корабельный воздух с характерным запахом пластика и металла. А он уж думал, что никогда больше…

Стайлз наверху вдруг всхлипнул и застонал. Обычно он спал тихо-тихо, но тут, видимо, нервы не выдержали. Дерек подождал, надеясь, что страшный сон развеется сам собой, но Стайлз скулил в подушку и дергался, шелестя покрывалом.

Дерек выбрался из кровати, осторожно вытащил из-под Стайлза украденный нож, а самого Стайлза взял на руки и аккуратно переложил на свою койку.  

\- Я так и знал, - выдохнул Стайлз, стоило Дереку лечь рядом.

Он пошарил по подушке, пытаясь найти свой нож, но все время натыкался то на плечо Дерека, то на его руку.

\- Лежи тихо, - прикрикнул на него Дерек и неловко погладил Стайлза по боку.

Тот затих и напрягся, готовясь в любой момент отбить нападение. Дерек задремал под сопение в ухо и вдруг понял, что ему все приснилось. Никуда они не сбежали. Они были в камере, закрытой на замок, а Арджент стоял за решеткой и скалился, поигрывая ножом. Дерек попытался встать с кровати, но понял, что у него рассечен живот. Кровать была в крови, на полу влажно хлюпало, а Арджент водил ногтями по решеткам, высекая искры. Щеку обожгло, Дерек вскинулся и проснулся.

 

Стайлз сидел на корточках перед кроватью и смотрел на него недоверчиво. Судя по горящей скуле, он в самом деле отвесил Дереку звонкую пощечину. Дерек, не разбираясь, сграбастал его и подмял под себя. Стайлз затрепыхался, что-то защелкало, и они оба хором взвыли от боли.

\- Черт, - прошипел Стайлз, ощупывая гладкое лицо.

Дерек мрачно взглянул на него и продолжил вынимать скобы, впившиеся в ногу. Стайлз проследил кончиками пальцев шрамы, заглянул в кружку Дерека, где оставалось немного кофе на донышке, и попытался рассмотреть свое отражение в этом блестящем пятачке.

 

\- Ты скулишь, - безапелляционно сказал Стайлз, растолкав Дерека третий раз за ночь.

\- Ты тоже, - огрызнулся тот, накрылся покрывалом до ушей и отвернулся лицом к стене.

Койка прогнулась, Стайлз приник сзади и закутался в свое покрывало.

\- У нас снова любовь и взаимопонимание? – холодно спросил Дерек, ежась от прикосновения холодных пальцев к своим плечам.

\- Не было у нас ничего подобного, - пропыхтел Стайлз, кое-как устраиваясь рядом. – Но я спать хочу, а ты ноешь и не даешь.

\- Ты тоже ноешь и не даешь, - хмыкнул Дерек.

Стайлз хлопнул его по затылку и затих.

Лежать вдвоем было тепло и как-то спокойно, но Дерек все равно не мог уснуть. Причем, насколько он слышал, Стайлз тоже не спал.

\- Может, поговорим? – предложил Дерек, поворачиваясь к нему лицом. – Кажется, нам давно пора поговорить.

\- Может и пора, - согласился Стайлз. – Если бы ты не пялился мне каждый раз между ног, может, и поговорили бы.

\- Если бы ты не раздвигал ноги каждый раз, когда я неподалеку… – возмутился Дерек.

\- Вот и поговорили, - отрезал Стайлз и попытался перевернуться.

Дереку это кручение по койке надоело, он схватил Стайлза за плечи, удерживая на месте, и прижался к нему сзади.

\- А ведь я тебя почти не знаю, - сказал он задумчиво. – Я знал, что ты есть, но какой ты, и что ты любишь – этого я не знал.

\- У тебя крыша поехала что ли? – неприязненно спросил Стайлз.

Дерек вместо ответа коротко поцеловал его под ухом.

\- Ну вот, начинается, - скривился Стайлз.

\- Дженим, - позвал его Дерек, тычась носом в его шею. – Я ведь тебя не отпущу. Постараюсь не обижать, но отпустить не могу.

\- Я Стайлз, - ответил тот. – Знаешь, что я люблю? Комиксы, мятную жвачку, и купаться в чистой горячей воде. А не люблю, когда меня зеки трахают, мать твою, и когда приходится корчить из себя девчонку, чтобы меня не пришили. Вот чего я не люблю, блядь! Вот такой я! И если ты, сука, попытаешься хоть раз ко мне прикоснуться там, я тебя прикончу.

Дерек понятливо кивнул.

 

Стайлз немного унялся, перевел дыхание и вдруг спросил, когда Дерек уже почти уснул.

\- У тебя дети есть? Сколько?

\- Пока нисколько, - сонно ответил Дерек. – Но будет много. Я так заебался воевать и сидеть в тюряге, крошка. Теперь буду делать детей. Это самое лучшее занятие в мире.

Стайлз фыркнул и проворчал тихо:

\- Ну и хорошо, меня хоть оставишь в покое…

Дерек открыл было рот, но тут же захлопнул его, решив, что с этим можно потерпеть до Маяка, когда они со Стайлзом окажутся одни посреди непролазных лесов.

 

***

 

Волк вышел из леса на музыку.

Таких звуков он никогда не слышал, поэтому заинтересованно сел у крыльца, обвив лапы хвостом, и принялся смотреть на человека заинтересованными желто-зелеными глазами.

 

\- Концерт окончен, - сухо сказал Стайлз, отложив свирель.

Волк расплылся в собачьей ухмылке, попытался лечь головой на колени человека, получил свирелью между ушей и раздраженно, но не зло рявкнул.

Через пару секунд по черной шерсти прошла волна, волк застонал, закряхтел, взметнулся, становясь на задние лапы, и выпрямился, стряхивая шерстинки и лесной мусор с боков.

 

\- Я знал, что ты полон талантов, - сообщил Дерек, присаживаясь на корточки перед потертым, засыпанным листьями крыльцом. – Но это что-то новенькое. Где ты ее нашел?

\- На чердаке, - ответил Стайлз, постукивая свирелью по ступеньке. – Я вообще-то классическое образование получил, но рояля на твоем чердаке нет.

\- То-то ты так умело играл на моей флейте, - фыркнул Дерек и охнул, больно получив свирелью по пальцам.

Стайлз свирепо посмотрел на него и снова уперся взглядом в синюю чащу. Дерек вздохнул, выпрямился и голышом зашел в дом. Стайлз принялся тихонько наигрывать, прислушиваясь к шуму и позвякиванию в доме.

Через несколько минут Дерек, закутанный в старый шелковый халат, вышел на крыльцо, держа в руках поднос с двумя большими кружками. Он сел рядом со Стайлзом, аккуратно разлил из чайничка масалу, и затих, слушая, как Стайлз играет.

 

Стайлз покосился на него, но Дерек смотрел в лес. Из его глаз исчезло тревожное выражение, которое там всегда клубилось – взгляд был спокойным и умиротворенным. Да и сам Дерек сидел расслабленно, в открытой позе, подставив сквознячку длинные босые ноги, густо поросшие черными волосами.

\- Что такое? – спросил Дерек, не поворачиваясь. – У меня грязь на носу?

\- Нет, - ответил Стайлз, отложив свирель.

Кружка нагрелась, поэтому пришлось держать ее аккуратно и дуть, вытянув губы. Стайлз посмаковал и заметил пристальный взгляд.

\- Может, сегодня постелишь наконец-то рядом со мной? – поинтересовался Дерек. – Сколько можно оттягивать неизбежное?

Разумеется, Стайлз тут же вздрогнул, опрокинул кружку на ступени и чуть не свалился с крыльца, раскашлявшись и расчихавшись горячим чаем. Дерек криво улыбнулся, наблюдая за ним, спокойно взял свою чашку и принялся пить, словно ничего не произошло.

\- Что ты за сволочь? – бессильно спросил Стайлз, хлопая по штанам, на которых разлилось горячее пятно.

\- Сегодня полнолуние, - непонятно сказал Дерек.

\- Да хоть конец света, - огрызнулся Стайлз и ушел в дом.

 

Дерек только хмыкнул, когда Стайлз упрямо расстелил свой спальник в дальнем углу уцелевшей комнаты. Это упрямство, такое мальчишеское и иногда доходящее до глупости, его скорее забавляло, чем раздражало.

Сам Дерек не стал вовсе разбирать кровать. У Аркатраца лун не было, поэтому циклы проходили почти незаметно, но вот дома, под светом огромной родной луны, у Дерека вся кожа чесалась, и горячо пульсировало в висках. Впрочем, он держал себя в руках - только вышел на крыльцо, чтобы лишний раз не провоцировать себя видом спящего Стайлза.

Тот поворочался, шурша покрывалом, и через некоторое время заснул, как обычно -  беспокойно и тревожно. Собственно, это был дурацкий ритуал, который Стайлз зачем-то соблюдал: они засыпали порознь, варились в своих кошмарах, будя друг друга вскриками, и в итоге утром оказывались в одной постели, сплетенные в клубок. Дерек считал, что пора уже расстелить общую постель и не морочить голову, Стайлз считал, что рано или поздно их фиксация друг на друге пройдет, потому что связь жертвы и палача неестественна и попахивает психиатрией.

Дерек хотел бы сказать, чем попахивает для него Стайлз – утренний, сонный, тихий и совершенно домашний. Правда тихий и домашний Стайлз моментально превращался в ту еще стерву, когда ему что-то не нравилось. А как бороться с этим - Дерек не знал, тем более, что он же сам и развратил Стайлза, научив того пользоваться любыми средствами, лишь бы достигнуть цели.

 

Стайлз предсказуемо застонал во сне, задышал часто, судорожно дергая руками. Дерек несколько секунд смотрел на огромный белый круг Луны, как будто спрашивал разрешения, потом скинул халат, прошлепал босыми ногами к спальнику, и лег под бок к Стайлзу.

Тот моментально затих, обхватил его рукой за шею и принялся размеренно посапывать. Дерек уложил его на спину, подумав, скрутил из своего пояса жгут и на всякий случай перевязал Стайлзу запястья. Интуиция криком кричала, что надо бы повесить на него парочку цепей и, желательно, запереть его в шкафу, но это было, во-первых, позорно – так бояться обычного человеческого мальчишку, а во-вторых, тогда бы он никак не смог сделать то, что давно нужно было сделать.

Дерек развел худые ноги, которые только-только начали обрастать нормальным жирком, и лег сверху, прикусив ключицу.

Стайлз дернулся от слабой боли и проснулся.

\- Ты уже тут, скотина, - пробормотал он недовольно, дернул руками и моментально опомнился. – Это что за хрень?   

\- Волчья свадьба, - пробормотал Дерек, прослеживая кончиком языка один из шрамов-татуировок.

\- Где? Когда? – ошалело спросил Стайлз, крутя головой.

\- Здесь, - терпеливо ответил Дерек. – Сейчас.

Стайлз замер на несколько секунд, осознавая происходящее, потом подался вперед и приоткрыл рот. Дерек провалился в поцелуй с ушами: он стонал хрипло, лаская тонкие губы, слизывал слюну с языка, обводил кончиком кромку зубов. От удовольствия в голове шумело, поэтому Дерек совершенно пропустил момент, когда Стайлз выполз из-под него, повернулся боком и с силой двинул коленом в пах. Дерек сложился пополам, поскуливая, а Стайлз вскочил на ноги и умчался, как трепетная газель, только дверь на веранду хлопнула. 

 

Дерек отдышался и сел, утер вспотевшее лицо, прислушиваясь к треску в лесу. На его лицо наползла хищная, довольная улыбка, и тут же пропала. Дерек выпрямился, прыгнул и приземлился уже большим черным волком, оставив глубокие следы от когтей на старом, вытертом полу. Волк проскользнул в открытую дверь и бросился в погоню.

Как он и думал, далеко Стайлз не отбежал – он практически сразу же влез в ловушку и теперь болтался вверх ногами, покачиваясь от ветра и ругаясь на чем свет стоит.

Черный волк с удовольствием сел рядом, зная, что Стайлз до него все равно не достанет, положил косматую голову на лапы и с интересом прислушался. Стайлз, который почти выговорился, заметил его и пошел на новый круг.

Впрочем, болтаться туда-сюда и ругаться Стайлзу наскучило, он выдохся, скрестил связанные руки и покачивался туда-сюда молча.

 

\- Успокоился? – спросил Дерек, обращаясь.

\- Я тебя убью, животное, - пообещал Стайлз. – Выберусь из петли и прикончу. А из твоей шкуры сделаю себе коврик.

Дерек поймал его в очередном витке, крепко сжал ладонями за щеки и поцеловал перевернутые губы. Стайлз на некоторое время растерялся, а когда додумался клацнуть зубами, Дерек уже отпустил его и с силой толкнул, раскачав веревку еще сильнее.

\- Ладно, давай все обсудим, - сдался Стайлз, у которого голова кругом пошла.

Дерек зубасто ухмыльнулся, выпустил когти и перерезал веревку, успев поймать Стайлза до того, как тот свалился головой вниз.

 

Оказавшись в спальне, Стайлз молча скинул пижамные штаны, опустился на спальник и встал на четвереньки.

Дерек чуть не откусил себе язык от неожиданности.

\- Давай, сволочь, - глухо сказал спальнику Стайлз. – Ты ведь своего все равно добьешься.

Дерек присел рядом, силой заставил его перевернуться на спину и принялся гладить по груди, испачканной землей.

\- Я хотел бы сказать, что не могу и не буду, - пробормотал он виновато, - но я хочу. И буду.

\- Я так и знал, - Стайлз скривил губы и отвернулся.

\- Я и так чуть не рехнулся за этот месяц, - пожаловался Дерек, тычась носом в шею, грудь, подмышечные впадины – туда, где было больше всего запаха.

Стайлз не ответил, злобно дыша в подушку, но чуть-чуть раздвинул ноги.

\- Я постараюсь сделать все быстро, - пообещал Дерек. – С минимальными повреждениями.

Стайлз наконец повернул голову, посмотрел на него расширенными глазами и выплюнул:

\- Ты, блядь, издеваешься?

\- Э? – растерялся Дерек – от Стайлза несло такой злостью, что у Дерека глаза пересыхали.

\- Я постараюсь сделать все быстро, - пропищал Стайлз, вонзил ногти ему в плечо и дернул на себя. – Нет, твою мать, ты сделаешь все как следует!

\- Я тебя не совсем понимаю, - признался Дерек, устроившись сверху.

\- Ты меня испортил, животное, - прорычал Стайлз. – Ты меня… сломал! Я даже подрочить нормально не могу без хуя в заднице! Сделай теперь что-нибудь.

\- О! – только и сказал Дерек. – Ладно.

 

Стайлз собирался перевернуться на живот, но Дерек надавил ему на плечи, оставляя на спине, раздвинул широко длинные ноги и прижался членом к промежности.

\- Мы будем делать это лицом к лицу, как сладенькая парочка? – язвительно спросил Стайлз. – Серьезно?

\- Абсолютно, - улыбнулся Дерек, поймал ладони Стайлза и переплел пальцы, прижимая к полу.

\- О, боже, да ты в самом деле не шутишь, - Стайлз закатил глаза и криво ухмыльнулся.

Судя по злобненькому, раздраженному выражению его лица, он готов был пререкаться до самого утра.

Дерек пререкаться не стал, а навалился на Стайлза и принялся целовать в губы, в колкий подбородок, вылизывал шрамы и терся бедрами. Стайлз перестал выделываться и начал неуверенно отвечать. Колени у него подрагивали, пока, наконец, Стайлз не обхватил ногами Дерека. Пятки идеально легли в излучины подколенных чашек.

 

\- Хочешь пойти сверху? – спросил Дерек между поцелуями, чувствуя животом чужой член -  твердый и теплый.

\- В смысле трахнуть тебя? – радостно уточнил Стайлз.

\- В смысле покататься верхом, - фыркнул Дерек, похлопав его по ноге.

Стайлз немного приуныл, но все-таки кивнул, перебрался наверх и устроился верхом на Дереке.

\- А так мы еще не делали, - сказал он с легким интересом.

\- Мы много как не делали, - хмыкнул Дерек, порылся под спальником и вытащил тонкий тюбик.

\- Это что? – насторожился Стайлз. – Я его туда не клал.

\- Я положил, - признался Дерек. – Еще днем.

Стайлз мрачновато посмотрел на него, но все-таки приподнялся и позволил двум смазанным пальцам проскользнуть внутрь.

\- Поцелуй меня, - попросил он сдавленно, укладываясь сверху.

Дерек поймал его за затылок, пригнул ниже и принялся касаться короткими, дразнящими поцелуями к приоткрытым губам.

\- Ты пиздец просто, - пожаловался Стайлз. – Первый, с кем я спал, первый, с кем целуюсь… ты меня со всех сторон испортил, дальше просто некуда.

\- О-о-о, - протянул Дерек, но вовремя заткнулся.

Стайлз посмотрел на него подозрительно, но все-таки расставил ноги шире, уперся ладонью Дереку в грудь и принялся медленно опускаться, направляя в себя член. Дерек не смел дернуться навстречу, хотя были же моменты, когда он ловил кайф именно от того, что жестко входил в Стайлза головкой и не давал мышцам закрыться.

 

\- Попищи для меня, - неожиданно даже для себя попросил Дерек. 

\- Сам попищи, придурок, - прохрипел Стайлз и опустился до конца.  
Дерек открыл рот, но предупредить не успел. От долгого воздержания, волнения и беганья по лесу узел вздулся почти мгновенно. Стайлз ахнул, укусил себя за кулак и попытался слезть. Он выглядел поразительно хладнокровно для того, кого только что подло подставили.

Дерек успел поймать его, прежде чем Стайлз вывернул бы себе внутренности, перевернулся на бок и прижал Стайлза к себе.

\- Ах ты гадина, - прошипел Стайлз, не делая попыток вырваться. – Ах ты кобелина!

\- Вот так, - прохрипел Дерек в ответ. – Забыл сказать.

Стайлз посмотрел на него злющим взглядом, кое-как устроился на боку и закинул одну ногу Дерека на талию.

\- Когда я был маленький, у меня была собачка, - признался Стайлз. – Большой такой доберман. Мне все интересно было, что это у него болтается. Больше не интересно.

Дерек хмыкнул и погладил его по затылку.

\- Подрочи мне, - попросил Стайлз.

Дерек кое-как перевернул их, устроив Стайлза на спине, сплюнул на ладонь и принялся медленно отдрачивать Стайлзу, покусывая его ухо и шею. Пульс зачастил, член отвердел и потек мутными каплями.

\- Вот, теперь все как ты хотел, - пробормотал Дерек.

\- Что я хотел? – непонимающе спросил Стайлз, ерзая спиной по спальнику и дергая ногами. – Я что-то хотел?

\- Член в задницу ты хотел, - уточнил Дерек. – Все нормально? Тебе нравится?

\- Я хотел собственный солнечный тримаран и пост вице-премьера Федерации, - пропыхтел Стайлз прямо в ухо Дереку. – А член в заднице – это суровая реальность, с которой мне приходится считаться.

\- То есть, тебе нравится? – хмыкнул Дерек. – А тримараны – полная херня, они быстро изнашиваются.

\- Нравится! – рявкнул Стайлз и закатил глаза.

Между пальцев Дерека потекла почти прозрачная сперма, остро пахнущая мускусом, член несколько раз туго сжало мышцами. Дерек быстро облизал свою ладонь и устроился сверху, стараясь не придавить Стайлза.

\- И когда эта дрянь пропадет? – спросил Стайлз, не открывая глаз. 

\- Скоро, наверное, - Дерек поцеловал его в кончик носа.

\- Кончай уже, - устало попросил Стайлз. – У меня ноги затекли.

\- Так я давно, - признался Дерек. – Еще до оплодотворения.

Стайлз распахнул глаза, а Дерек от досады чуть не откусил язык – это же надо было так глупо проболтаться, да еще в такой беззащитной позе, когда Стайлз запросто может выдрать ему глаза.

\- Сейчас ты вытащишь это, - опасно вкрадчиво проговорил Стайлз. – И мы обо всем поговорим, да? И на этот раз без утайки.

\- Да, детка, - виновато сказал Дерек. – Я все расскажу.

\- Горю желанием узнать, что ты на этот раз со мной сделал, - холодно сказал Стайлз, помолчал и переспросил. – Так тримараны точно отстой?

\- Полнейший отстой, - подтвердил Дерек, - слово капитана ВВС.

\- А погоны где? – лениво спросил Стайлз, очерчивая пальцами гладкую кожу плеч, под которой перекатились крепкие мышцы.

\- Так срезали же после трибунала, - ответил Дерек, жмурясь. – Их с кожей снимают.

Куда делись шрамы, Стайлз сообразил не спрашивать. 

 

\- Знаешь, - пробормотал Стайлз, видя, что Дерек вырубается прямо на нем. – Иногда я просыпаюсь, и несколько секунд мне кажется, что все в порядке – отец жив, я дома, и дурацкая тюрьма мне приснилась. Я просто переиграл в «Побег с Зеро», а так все хорошо. А потом я вижу твою небритую морду…

Он вздохнул, а Дерек погладил его по плечу.

\- Больше всего я боюсь, что нас найдут, и меня снова отправят в Аркатрац, - пожаловался Стайлз.

\- Нас не найдут, - пробормотал Дерек ему в ухо. – Сам видишь, какая тут глушь.

\- А если найдут? – упрямо переспросил Стайлз.

\- Ну… живым я тебя не отдам, - честно признался Дерек.

Стайлз хмыкнул и расплылся в странной, нечитаемой улыбке.

\- Хорошо… нет, правда хорошо. Я в тюряге не выживу, особенно, если тебя пристрелят за попытку сопротивления.

\- Хватит бредить, - проворчал Дерек. – Дай мне поспать, я собираюсь с утра тебя трахнуть.

\- Не порть романтический момент, придурок, - буркнул Стайлз, - и не буди меня, когда надумаешь. И не забудь, что у нас впереди серьезный разговор.

\- Да-да, - проворчал Дерек, - ага, окей, как скажешь.

\- И перестань добавлять так много сахара в масалу, - наставительно сказал Стайлз. – Это вредно для здоровья.

\- Ста-а-айлз! - Дерек коротко, жалобно взвыл, ткнулся лицом в плечо Стайлза и затих, а через минуту начал сонно похрапывать.

 

Стайлз запрокинул голову и посмотрел на скептическую физиономию полной луны с двумя провалами слепых глаз и щербатой ухмылкой.

\- Охотничья луна, - задумчиво, сам себе пробормотал Стайлз.

Дерек на его груди сонно вздохнул и расслабился.        

**Author's Note:**

> К тексту есть клип, вот он по ссылочке: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kECX86GjCWc&feature=share&list=UU3TEyoYY1R26YR44LSslrtQ

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Chronicles of Derek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/736678) by [Rumrouz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz)




End file.
